Simple Solutions
by DarthSidious04
Summary: Ehh, imagine if the episodes just did one tiny little thing different?
1. Making the Grade

The next night at dinner, everyone is eating at the dining room table, but Lisa's older sisters suddenly gag and spit out their meal and complain that it wasn't cooked right.

Lynn Sr.: It's not my fault! The recipe is in metric, and Lisa usually helps me with the conversions.

Lisa: "Thanks to Lincoln, I'm out of the conversion game, except for converting beans to methane.

She toots hard enough to make the table bounce.

The rest of the sisters growl at Lincoln who gulps nervously and leaves the table.

Lisa: Hold up, before you all get mad at Lincoln, I think I can see what's going on..

Lori: Like what?

Lisa: You all just want me to do all the work you should already know. Luna, I've repeatedly told you that you should ease up on the music playing and study for your geomotry test. If you had any questions, I would have been glad to help you. But yet you continued to "Rock Out" as you say and wait until the night before to cram some studying in. It is not Lincoln's fault that you failed the test; it was your own doing..

Luna: That's way harsh dude..

Lisa: And father, do you not cook the same 7 meals for dinner every week?

Lynn Sr: Yes, of course..

Lisa: Well then, why do you need my help to convert things, if you cook the same meals every week? And I assume you were able to keep the family well nourished before I was born into this world, so its obvious you know how to cook. If you can't convert things, google it..

Lynn Sr: Heh heh...

Lisa: Listen, don't take this the wrong way; I love helping my family out in any way I can. But I realize now that if you all just want to use me for simple mundane tasks that you should already do, then I am afraid that I cannot be of any assistance to you...

The whole family looks nervously at each other..


	2. No Such Luck

" Sure you don't want to reconsider?" Lynn Jr said threatingly as she slowly waved the bat around.

" no."

Now it was the sporty jock's turn to be surprised. Her only brother was turning down a chance to see her, the great Lynn Loud Jr in action? This can't be, she thought. No one says no to her!

" Did I hear you correctly, Lincoln?!" She asked, still holding the bat..

"Yes you did," Lincoln said with a little more confidence, "And I stand by my word. I have been to everybody's else's activities. Leni's fashion shows, Lola's paegants, Lucy's poetry readings. Heck, Lori had me polish her golf clubs 5 times last week because she was nervous about winning her golf tournament. I know you want me to go to your game, but I just want some time to myself. Is that to mich to ask?"

Ubknowest to him, the other sisters had finished in the kitchen and were on their way to the stairs when theg heard Lincoln talking to Lynn Jr.

By now, Lynn was peeved. "This isn't fair!"

" You know, Lincoln is literally right, for once."

Both Lynn and Lincoln turned to the direction of their oldest sister as she continued to speak.

" I am- Hey, I am right plenty of times!"

" Can it, twerp. Lynn, he said it himself. He has helped and supported most of us, more than he should have actually. I think he deserves a break.."

" But he hasn't gone to my game-"

The following chorus of disapproval from the other sisters overruled Lynn Jr, and she was forced to attend her game without him. But before she left, Lincoln promised her that he would attend her very next game, which he ended up doing.


	3. Typical Loudcest Story

" Oh god, not this crap again..." Lincoln thought to himself as he was the intended target of yet another one of his older sister's amorous advances. This time, it was Leni, who just so happened to drop something on the floor in front of the tv and just so happened to wear her signature short green dress as she bent down, giving him a perfect view of her behind. He was 11 years old for god's sake, he didn't need this. Well, this stops today!

" OK, OLDER SISTER EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM NOW!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Before long, Lori, Luna, Luan, and Lynn who for some reason were wearing skimpy and revealing clothing joined Leni in the living room.

" This has to stop, now!"

" Like what has to, Linky?" Leni asked in her innocent voice.

" You all know exactly what! All this love and affection you 5 are showing me. We are brother and sister, not lovers! I love you 5, but as sisters!"

" But you are literally so cute-"

" Yeah, I am gonna have to stop you right there Lori. First off, I am 11 years old. How do you find that sexy? I mean, I am not really experienced in that department, if you know what I mean. Besides, isn't that considered rape or something?"

" Well.."

" listen," Lincoln added, " Doesn't amazon have some dildos or vibrators on sale? that would be less creepy that lusting after your 11 year old brother."

And with that, he grabbed his comics and headed upstairs, leaving the 5 to ponder...


	4. Ideas?

I know this isn't a chapter, but are there any episodes that you think need a simple well thought solution, besides NSL and BITF?


	5. Driving Ms Hazy

" And don't forget the lavendar scented sheets; I like those" Lori said in a sing-song voice as her brother struggled his way out of the room she shared with her sister Leni.

"All this for a ride to the comic book store," he mumbled as he made his way to the washer downstairs. In a way, he was grateful. Lori was the first of the 11 Loud children to get a license, and as such did drive them around various places, and didn't charge them gas money. But it cane with a price; she always had you perform tasks in exchange for a ride. They never really said anything to their mom and dad, since to them Lori was just the sweet older sister helping her younger siblings out. Most of the time, he had to clean her side of the room, which was one of the only times he was allowed in the room while she herself was in there; she was a complete and utter pig sometimes! But this was nothing compared to some of the things she made her sisters do...

With a sigh, he made it to the basement, and put the clothes in the washer. After starting the cycle, he made his way back up to the living room and sat down on the couch, taking out his Nintendo 3DS to play.

" You know, I do wish our elder sibling would give me more of a challenge when I require a ride to the planetarium," Lisa said as she joined Lincoln on the living room couch. "Calculus is mere child's play..."

"yep," Lincoln said, not looking up from his game.

" Well, at least you 2 have easy stuff to do. I am tired of having to do her calluses on her nasty feet! I think she does that on purpose!"

Both Lincoln and Lisa repulsed at the mention when Lynn joined them on the couch. pretty soon, all the other sisters except for Leni had joined in, each offering their own tale of what Lori made them do in exchange for rides.

" If only there was some way we didn't have to do all this stuff just for a ride.."

" You know, we could always teach Leni to drive. She's old enough at 16, how hard could it be?"

Lynn could only sport a huge cheesy grin as her siblings looked at her with a deadpan expression.

" Yeah Lynn, I don't think mom and dad can afford a couple funerals right now," Lincoln said, " But there has to be a way that's Beneficial to us.."

" How about riding the bus?"

Everybody turned to look at Leni, who happened to walk in the living room, and appearing to carry plywood for some reason.

" what did you say, Leni?" Lincoln asked.

" I overheard you talking about driving, and Lori. Why not take the bus? I am sure our bus system can take us to where we need to go within the city. Now to finish making Lori's bed.."

Leni was instantly ingulfed by Lincoln, who gave her the biggest hug he could.

" You're a genius Leni! Why didn't we think of that?!"

" I don't know?"

" I can check and see how much bus passes cost dudes," Luna said as she pulled out her phones. As she was doing that, the rest of them went up to check their piggybanks and pulled out their money and came back downstairs.

" Wow, $16.00 for a 31 day pass for ages 4-11, and $30.00 for ages 12 and up," Luna said. Everybody checked their money, and saw that they indeed had enough. They all started cheering.

" No more washing her dirty clothes!"

" No more calculus homework!"

" No more nasty calluses!"

After a few more cheers, they all left to get ready. Meanwhile, Lori herself was in her room, getting ready.

" Let's see. I have to drop Lincoln off at the comic book store, then Lisa at the planetarium, then I think Lynn at that sporting goods store.." She said to herself as she grabbed her purse and wallet. She then made her way downstairs but was surprised to see all her siblings down at the door.

" Oh, I didn't know all of you needed rides, but Luna I suppose you can do my-"

" We don't require your services, eldest sibling."

" Say what, Lisa?" Lori asked, curious.

" As I have said eldest sibling, we are in no need of your services. Leni here had reminded us of Royal Woods' wonderful bus system, and as such we have decided to utilize it to its fullest potential."

Now Lori was the one dumbfounded. She never once considered the idea of public transportation.

" But, we had a deal.."

" And we have found a way around said deal. Good day.."

And with that, her siblings left out the door, leaving Lori standing there in shock. Her face quickly turned to anger as she slammed the door and sat on the couch.

" Hmph! They'll be back. They might ride the bus once or twice, but they'll come begging me for a ride..."


	6. Space Invader

"There's no way I'm staying in the same room with the Duchess of Darkness. Can I bunk in your bedroom tonight?"

"No."

And with that, Lincoln slammed the door in Lynn's face.


	7. Lynner Takes All

" This literally is the last damn straw.." Lori said though gritted through her teeth as she was subject to more shouting from her sporty sister Lynn as she tried for the millionth time to go to sleep. And to think this all started over that stupid cat themed game they played earlier in the day, the one where she and her other siblings basically united against Lynn to try and basically get her to stop gloating so much. However, it only resulted in Lynn trying aimlessly to challenge her siblings in one sided contests. With Lucy, she challenged her to see who could wash dishes the fastest; with Leni, she slammed her into the wall trying to beat her up the stairs. With Lana, she tried to see who could fart the loudest; That one she disgusted her the most.

Eventually, it got to the point where she couldn't take it, and angrily threw the covers off her bed.

" What's with you?" Leni asked in her innocent voice.

" I am taking care of this once and for all," Lori responded. opening their bedroom door, she stomped over to Lynn and Lucy's door and opened it. A second later, Leni her a short scuffle, and she looked out to see Lori dragging Lynn out into the hallway.

" Do you know that it's 12:00 at freaking night?! People are trying to fucking sleep!" Lori shouted at her. By now, all the other siblings were woken up and joined together in the hallway.

"Lynn Loud never sleeps! I bet I can stay awake faster than you-"

" Dude, she's right! You been acting like this ever since this morning! Give it a rest!"

"Lynn will never stop, Luna!"

At this point, everyone started to shout, mostly at Lynn. It almost got physical, until-

" KIDS WHAT IS WITH ALL THIS NOISE?!"

All 11 kids turned to the stairs to see both of their parents coming up the stairs. And boy, did they not look happy.

" Hey mom and dad, you 2 look cheerful," Lincoln said with a nervous grin.

" Can it Lincoln. Me and your father both worked double shifts today, and we are not in the mood, so start talking, or everybody is grounded."

" It's Lynn!" Lori shouted. and for the next few minutes, she told her parents all about Lynn's behavior. As she told them, Rita Lynn Sr could only nod. Lynn Jr did have this competitive streak about her.

" Lynn Jr, is this true?" Lynn Sr asked his namesake.

" Yeah dad, but you don't understand-"

" From what I been told Jr, this has been going on for a while. I am sorry that your mother and I were not able to do anything about this, but this stops now. Until you learn to be a better Winner/Loser, you're taking a break from sports."

" WHAT?!"

" Don't argue with your father," Rita added. " Tomorrow, we are gonna call your coaches and inform them that you are taking a break. Maybe then you will learn to be humble and accept that it does not help to gloat to your siblings about winning or when you lose. Now go to sleep. And if I hear one more peep from up here, you and my belt will become real aquainted. Do I and your father make ourselves clear?"

" Yeah."

" Now go back to bed." and with that, the parents went back downstairs and the siblings went back into their rooms, leaving Lynn Jr standing in the hallway.

" dang it."

Author's Note

I was thinking of doing a simple solution to Brawl In the Family somewhere down the line. Do you have any ideas on how do you think that should go?


	8. Friend or Faux

" Ms Shrinivas, A moment of your time?" The 4 year old brainiac of the Loud family Lisa asked teacher, who was busy handing out pieces of paper to all her students..

"Sure, Lisa.."

The teacher took Lisa to a corner of the classroom that was unoccupied, and the 2 sat down..

" What is it that you want to discuss?"

Lisa held up the piece of paper her teacher had given her earlier.

" I wish to inquire as to the purpose of these slips of paper you are handing out to us.."

" Oh, those are your report cards.."

Ah yes, Lisa thought. Those dreaded things her siblings always feared. At least every quarter of the year as far back as she could remember, her older siblings always brung them home, and somehow their parents always seemed to know when. Something she overheard about the schools sending out text messages or automated messages. And without fail Every quarter, at least every sibling had a subject that they were failing in. But something about this situation just bugged Lisa..

" But Ms. Shrinivas, don't you think this is a little early to be handing out report cards?"

" What do you mean, Lisa?"

" Think about it. We are in kindergarten; Essentially the start of our academic career. Why do we have to worry about grades so early? Do you think any of our parents would care if we got an A or whatever in Reading or Math?"

Ms. Shrinivas thought about it for a minute...

"Yeah, you're probably right," And she promptly went back around and snatched the pieces of paper and threw them in the trash...

_

Author's Note: Am I the only one who doesn't see what the big deal with Not A Loud is?


	9. Simple Solutions-Health Kicked Part 1?

" Ok, so as you can see from these images, mom and dad are seriously out of shape.."

The siblings could only concur with Lincoln's statement as they looked at all the images he shown them on a giant projector screen with Lori and Leni's bedroom. For the past few days/weeks, Rita and Lynn Sr were for lack of a better term, lazy. Whenever Rita came home from a long day at work or on her days off, the living room couch became her sanctuary, usually accompanied by a big tub of ice cream or chips. Lynn Sr also stopped cooking, usually ordering a pizza, chinese food, or picking up burgers and fries for dinner. That part the kids actually liked, since they didn't have to eat the same 7 meals every week.

" Lisa?"

" I concur, male sibling unit," Lisa began as she made her way to the front of the room, holding something on a plate covered with a towel, which she took off, revealing a glass cup filled with a familiar yellow liquid, and a small jar with a biohazard label on it. " I've run some test, and concluded that our parental units have the urine of 80 year olds. Now , moving on to the results of my fecal study-"

" HOLD IT!"

Everybody looked at Lori as she held up her hand in disgust.

" What is it, eldest sister unit?"

" Seriously, what is with this poop and pee study? Why would you need to study that just to see that mom and dad are out of shape?!"

" Well, as a scientific endeavour its-"

" For that matter, how exactly did you get those samples? Do you like, hide in the toilet or something?"

Although confused at Leni's question, the siblings did start to look at Lisa with narrow eyes. She could only sport a huge cheesy grin in response..

" Ummm, heh heh?"

" Ok, I am seriously grossed out here. Let's just tell mom and dad they are out of shape, and hopefully, they will realize it and get back into shape. And also to figure out how to stop Lisa from collecting our pee and poop samples.."

All the siblings nodded in response, while glaring at their brainy sister...

Author's Note

And happy Thanksgiving to you all. Anyway, I think this part could be a 2 parter, or not. Anyway, since Season 3 is fast approaching us, is there anything you want to see more/less of?


	10. Fed Up

" Lincoln, This literally was your best plan ever!" Lori said through a mouthful of pizza.

Lincoln nodded in agreement as he and the rest of the siblings chowed down on their delicious dinner. It wasn't often they had pizza either; They were just tired of their dad cooking dinner. Not that he was a bad cook by any means; He just tended to cook the same 7 meals for dinner each week, and it repeated week after week after week. If your father did the same thing week after week, you would get tired of it too.

" Bro, you think we could get pops to spring for some chinese food next week?"

Before Lincoln could answer Luna, they all heard their father scream from downstairs..

" WHO PUT MEAT IN MY SLIPPERS, AND NOODLES IN MY ROBE?!"

All the siblings looked at each other, wondering who would be stupid enough to do that.

" I totes put them there because I though that would be the last place he would look.."

Typical Leni..

" KIDS, ALL OF YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Rita yelled from downstairs. Not wanting to anger their parents any further, the 11 kids all shuffled out of Lori and Leni's room and made their way downstairs, where Rita Lynn Sr were standing, clearly not happy.

" Heh hey mom and dad, what's the problem?" Lincoln nervously asked.

" You tell me," Lynn Sr replied as he held up his slippers and robe, which was full of meat and noodles, respectfully. " These are exactly the ingriedients I bought from the store!"

Realizing there was no way out of this, Lincoln decided to come clean.

" You see dad, we kinda became tired of you cooking the same 7 meals for dinner week after week after week. You are a good cook; Just that we got tired of meatbalks and succotash every week.."

" Why didn't you tell me earlier about this?"

" Well," Lincoln added, " We didn't want to hurt your feelings. We understand if you are mad.."

" If you feel that way, then I suppose I can change up the menu a little. How about tomorrow, I make some of my famous Lynn-Sagna?"

With that news, the kids all crowded around their father with cheers of joy...

AUTHOR'S QUESTION

Whats the worst things you hate reading about in fanfiction?


	11. Snow Way Out Interlude

" You know, whose bright idea was this to go away for the weekend, knowing there is a snowstorm headed this way, and leaving the kids at the house all alone?!" a shivering Rita asked her husband Lynn, as they were currently holed up in some rinky dink shoddy hotel room near the outskirts of detroit. They told their kids they were going out of town, and didn't anticipate the snow getting as bad as it did.

" both of ours?" Lynn sarcasticly responded, as he handed her a bowl of food. " Beans and Franks, Rita?"

Question

They say that season 3 may deal with more serious and emotional topics. Are there any you would like to see?


	12. Fool's Paradise

" Today's the day for some prime pranking!" Luan beamed as she opened her door, ready to commence with the pranking. But she was soon met with both her parents, with Belts..

" We both took off work today, so we aren't playing with your crap today," Rita said as both she and her husband cast stern looks at Luan.

" Oh silly me, did I mean prank? I mean be a good little girl who won't cause any trouble.." And cause no trouble Luan did for the rest of the day.


	13. Logical Interlude

" You know, there are some things that puzzle my mind about our family," Lynn Sr asked his wife one evening while they were on the couch.

" Such as?" Rita asked.

" Ok, take for instance the bathroom. How is it that you, me, and our 11 kids are able to wake up in the morning, take showers, and be to work and school on time?"

" Um, who knows, Lynn?"

" And another thing. If Lori is always driving the van, how do we get to work? It would be useless for Lori to drop us off and then for her to come back home, burning up gas. Wouldn't that cost us more money to pay someone to carpool or take a taxi?"

Rita could only turn towards the fourth wall and shrug her shoulders...

 **So, any other logical questions tou have about the show?**


	14. Singled Out

" AND IF ANY OF YOU SO MUCH AS FUCKING BREATHE WRONG IN LINCOLN'S PRESENCE ME AND YOUR FATHER WILL NOT HESITATE TO WHOOP YOUR ASS! NOW GET OUT OF MY FUCKING FACE!"

" YES MAM!" The eldest daughter Lori cried through tears as she rubbed her behind and exited the living room and ran upstairs. To say that the last few months were harrowing was putting it lightly. From what Lincoln had told them shortly before they arrived home the other day, He was involved in some sort of war with his sisters, due to him accidently destroying some model house. Lola of all people had manipulated the sisters into conspiring against him, in which they made his life miserable for the next couple weeks. Sure Luna and Lynn had attempted to tell them the truth of what happened, but instead of dealing with the problem headon, Lynn Sr stupidly suggested the family on a camping trip, which culminated in Lori stealing the family van, and her and Lynn Sr getting arrested at the police station. How they got out was a story for another time, but the police station had offered the 2 hush money to keep quiet. When they got back to the campsite, let's say they were furious. The ride back home was eerily silent.

" So, how did it go with Lori?" Lynn Sr nervously asked as he stepped back into the living room from talking with some of his other kids upstairs.

" In a way, good. Only gave her 17 lashes with my belt. I'm sorry I couldn't do more with the stupid shit she and her sisters pulled. How about you?"

" Well, after the girls calmed down from the whoopings you all gave them, I told them they are all grounded until further notice. Lola and Lisa are no longer able to participate in paegants or science related stuff, and for them to pack up their things in boxes."

" You know, we really should have dealt with this instead of going on that stupid camping trip, Lynn.."

" Yeah, I know. Now, do you know the number to a good psychiatrist for Lola and Lisa? Hard to believe a 4 and 6 year old are capable of this.."

 **Yeah. This probably will not happen at the end of the story, but a guy can dream. So have you read Singled Out? What do you think of it?**


	15. 11 Louds a Leapin

" What a way to spend Christmas Morning, heh?" Lincoln chuckled as he and the family were standing to the side. The paramedics had just arrived and were wheeling Bobby Santiago out on the stretcher. Apparently, he had mailed himself as a present to the Loud Family, but wasn't opened until at least a full day later. He was okay, but barely breathing when Lori opened the box. She quickly dialed 911, and help arrived just in time.

" So why didn't he put holes in the box, or at least put a note explaining the situation?" Rita asked.

" Who knows. God, that boy is stupid.." Lynn Sr muttered.


	16. Vantastic Voyage

" Oh sweet baby. Daddy will make it all better..." Lynn Sr cooed as he and the family began their drive home in their cherished family heirloom Vanzilla, being passed down through at least 2 generations prior. They had just managed to save it from being crushed into a cube at the local dump.

" Hey, whats the rattling sound?" Rita asked.

" Don't know," he said. Suddenly, he felt something snap, and he started to lose control. Some of the kids started to scream.

" This is literally out of control!" Lori screamed as the van crashed into a guardrail.

an hour later...

" Yeah, this van is seriously junked. Have you done any kind of maintenance on the vehicle?" The wrecker asked as he loaded the van onto his truck. At this point, Rita the kids glared at Lynn Sr. He grinned nervously.

" A little bit. Do you know the number of a Taxi? I have to get back to the dealership before it closes..."


	17. Brawl In The Family Part 1

"...And now my sisters, except for Lily who is locked with my parents in their bedroom, are now arguing and probably fighting each other. This is all my fault..." Lincoln sighed as he finished telling the story to his best friend Clyde.

" But how is it your fault? From the sounds of it, your family seems to be prone to this.."

" For some reason, I blurted out some things that my sisters said about each other, and they went right back to fighting. My parents managed to grab Lily and lock themselves in their room. I hightailed it here.."

Clyde could only nod as Lincoln finished his tale. Even though it wasn't his family, he truly wanted to help his friend out of this debacle.

" You know, its too bad you don't have any family members closeby that could help. Grandparents, an aunt or uncle.."

Suddenly Lincoln's face lit up for the first time in days. It was so simple!

" Clyde, you're a genius! I didn't know why I didn't think of that sooner! I will call my grandfather, and maybe he can straighten this mess out! Can I borrow your phone, Clyde?"

A few minutes later...

" Gee thanks again Bernie for doing this," Albert said to his friend Bernie As he drove his old pickup towards 1216 Franklin Ave.

" No problem. I still cannot believe your grandson told you all that. He actually went to his friend's house and called you from there?"

Albert could only shake his head. He always had a sneaking suspicion that Lynn Sr and Rita were a little overwhelmed with having to run a household with 11 children, but he held his tongue whenever he came to visit.

Eventually they pulled to the house that had several toys and bikes scattered across the line. Albert thanked his friend Bernie and walked up to the front door and knocked.

" Rita? Lynn, open up!" Albert shouted, but no one answered. He was about to try the side door, when he heard the faint sound of fighting. It sounded like his granddaughters, but he couldn't tell.

" Well, here goes nothing.." And with a hard shove, Albert managed to open the door. The minute he stepped inside, it looked like a warzone. Holes in the wall, trophy case broke with the trophies on the floor, tv on it's side broken, and of course the fighting. He swore he could have heard 4 different fights going on throughout the house. Jus

"Well, better put a stop to this.." And taking a deep breath, he said in the loudest voice he could muster, " EVERYBODY TO THE LIVING ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

That seemed to do the trick, as all 9 Loud Sisters came downstairs, and Albert could not believe his eyes. All of them had numerous scrapes and bruises across their faces. Each of them also had a black eye. The hell?!

" He-Hi Pop Pop," Lori nervously greeted.

" Where are your mother and father?!"

He soon got his answer, as the bedroom door opened and Lynn Sr exited, holding a bucket. Rita soon followed carrying Lily. They too, were surprised to see Albert, but boy was he not pleased.

" Um, what brings you here dad?"

" Rita, cut the crap. I would like to know why my grandkids look like they went through the ring with Muhammad Ali? Why does the house look like a warzone?"

She and her husband looked at each other, and sighed. It was time to come clean.

" It's like this.."

Author's Note

I think I will do a second part to this. So, what did you think of the Sister Fight Protocol?


	18. Fandom Woes1

One evening Luna was relaxing on her beanbag chair, trying to come up with lyrics for a new song, when Luan came in the room and slammed the door. And from the look of it, she was pissed.

" Um, bad day sis?" The rocker asked her. Luan said nothing, but thrust a couple printouts of pictures into Luna's hand. Luna looked at them in surprise. They appeared to be fanart of her and some black haired girl.

" Can you believe this shit, Luna! Every single fucking week, they do this!"

Luna was afraid of this. Ever since Lisa had managed to find a universe where somehow, she and their siblings were stars of a show called the Loud House on some network called Nickelodeon, sometimes that is all that her siblings did.

" Isn't this that girl that you and Lincoln did a birthday party for that time?"

" Yes, but for some reason, people in that other universe think me and her are in some sort of relationship, or I'm gay! No offense Luna.."

" None taken, dude. Yeah, I tend to stay away from that. I mean, there are stories where we have sex with Lincoln and each other! I mean, what the fuck?!"

Both of the girls shuddered at the thought of those stories. After a while, Luan spoke.

" So what do you suggest we do?"

" I don't know, I'd just say ignore it?"


	19. Heavy Meddle Part 1

" Well that went well.." Luan muttered as her and her sisters only brother Lincoln came back in with a scowl on his face, and a big black eye. All of them trued to tell him how sorry that what they just witnessed happened, but he just blew them off. Finally at the top of the stairs, he turned around and addressed them.

" Well, this is the last time I listen to any of you. I have been bullied by this girl for weeks, and the only thing all of you think is this girl likes me?"

All of the girls had guilty looks in their eyes as they held their head diwn.

" So you all convince me that this guy has a crush on me, get my hopes up. And the first thing she does is punch me hard in the face and runs off, cackling like its the funniest thing in the world? Well here's what I think; NEVER BUT INTO MY SOCIAL LIFE AGAIN! JUST BECAUSEA GURL BULLIES ME DOES NOT MEAN SHE LIKES-"

" Lincoln, what's with all the noise?" Rita yawned as she exited her bedroom, apparently waking up from her nap. She stopped when she saw her son's face, and rushed up the stairs.

" Oh my gosh Lincoln, what happened to you?"

" Well.."

And so, he spent the next 5 minutes telling his mom, and his dad who came from outside the full story. When he finished, both parents were mad.

" Son, why didn't you tell us you were being bullied?" Lynn Sr demanded.

" Because I thought you would laugh if you found out if it was a girl.."

" But nothing!" Rita snapped. " What she was doing is bullying, not affection. I am appalled you girls convinced him that it was because she had a crush on him. That is bullying, not affection. Does anyone know when the elementary school closes?"

" Mom, I believe principal Huggins leaves at 5:30."

" Good. Lori, you are gonna come with me and Lincoln to the school snd hopefully get to the bottom of this. The rest of you, we are gonna have a long talk when we get back, ok?"

" Yes mom."


	20. Out Of The Picture

" Ugggh, I can't believe we have to spend our saturday cleaning the attic," 16 year old Lola Loud groaned as she, along with her sisters Lana, Lucy, Lisa and Lily were giving the upper region of their house a good cleaning.

" Oh, Like you could be doing something more productive? I don't think doing your nails and talking on the phone count.."

" Shut up, Lana..." Lola muttered under her breath as she continued to clean. Pretty soon, she came across a hardcover book with a red cover and the words " Royal Woods Elementary 2017-2018" on the front in big letters on the front.

" Hey, I think this is the year Lincoln graduated 5th grade.."

At that instant, Lily, Lisa, Lana and Lucy stopped what they were doing and crowded around Lola. She opened the book and began to flip through the pages..

" Sigh, the mortician's club brings back memories..."

" Indeed, sister units. Elementary School was indeed a fond time for me as well. That year, I managed to secure friendship with Darcy Homendollar.."

At this moment, Lola started to laugh.

" Uh, what's with you, sis? whats so funny?"

" Oh nothing Lana. I just remembered how incredibly naive and stupid I was back then. I convinced Lincoln to take a flattering picture of me so it could help my paegant career. But I fell out of the paegant business shortly after that. Just felt so time consuming. Doesn't really help in the long run.."

" That, and people barely remembered you in elementary school. Just that you were Satan's hellspawn child.."

" I call that going through a phase.." Lola stated.


	21. Chore & Peace

" We thought you guys might be a little tired out from all that protesting, so we ordered some pizza and breaksticks for you.."

The kids could not believe their eyes. There sitting on the living room table were 3 perfect pepperoni pizzas, and accompanying breadsticks. Needing no hesitation, the kids hollered and began to grab slices.

" Don't worry, there us enough slices for everyone to get 2!" Rita said through a mouthful of pizza. As the kids began to munch on their delicious treat, Lynn Sr cleared his throat.

" Now, I understand some of you have issues with the chores that you have been assigned. Now Me and your mother have decided that we will listen to any and all complaints starting now. And since you're the oldest, I think Lori should go first.

Clearing her throat, Lori began to speak.

" Um, I really don't don't have any major issues with washing clothes, but 2 things. First, why do I have to wash everyone's clothes? Everybody from Lynn on up is old enough to do their own laundry. And second of all, I didn't want to say this out loud, but some of you need to understand proper procedure of wiping."

It was then all the kids starting to look at each other nervously. If one looked closely, you could see the faintest of blushing embarrassment on Lynn Jr and Lana's face..

" Ok, that was...interesting to say the least," Lynn Sr said, " But does anyone else want to go next?"

And so, every other kid aired out their opinions on their given chores. The only ones who really didn't like their given chores were Lola, who argued that everyone should make their own bed, and Lincoln who for some reason didn't like taking out the trash. After letting everyone speak, Lynn Sr made his decision.

" Ok, after listening to everyone, I have made my decision. Everyone from Lincoln on up is reaponsible for doing their own laundry. Saturday and Sunday are the designated laundry days, but preferrably sunday. Try to have at least a full load of clothes when you do wash. Me and your mother will take over laundry for the youngers kids from Lucy on down. Dishes and Trash collection will be on a rotating basis, as I will pull 2 names , and I will pull one name from Lynn Jr on up and one name from Lincoln down for each, so be ready to do trash duty or dishes each week. Also, every body is responsible for cleaning their room and making their beds. And lastly, me and your mothee will take over paying the bills. Does anybody have any questions?"

" No.."

" Good.." And with that, the family enjoyed the reat of their pizza.


	22. Study Muffin

" While I appreciate all of your admiration, there is something I have to tell you," Hugh told the young group of girls who were intruding on him and his student Lincoln's study time.

" Nothing could literally ruin this moment.."

" I'm Gay."

It was as if one could hear a record being scratched or tires screeching.


	23. Yes Man

" Say mom and dad, you 2 look lovely today."

" We are flattered Luna, but the answer is no.:

Luna was flabbergasted.

" That's totally bogus! All I wanted was some green for this Mick Swagger shirt!"

" And let me ask you this. In what way eould this shirt benefit you?" Rita asked.

Luna was taken back by the question.

" I don't know, but I really need this shirt!"

" Judging by your responses, I say that you do not need the shirt. We are not paying $125.00 for it. I am sorry, but your father and I realized that we give money to you kids too freely. Now go play your guitar or something.."

fuming, Luna left the living room, grumbling to herself all the way upstairs. And thus, this was repeated with every subsequest loud kid..


	24. Fandom Woes 2 & No Such Luck

" So, ok does anyone else have any comments and concerns before we conclude tonight's sibling meeting?"

" Yes, I do." And with that, Lincoln made his way to the center of his 2 eldest sister's room and cleared his throat.

" It appears that the fandom still will not let No Such Luck go."

It was one of the only times Lincoln could remember all of his sisters groaning about something. It also was one of the only times they groaned in agreement with something he said.

" This literally bites! How long has it been since the episode aired, 8-9 months?!"

" Pretty much, Lori. They just will not give it up! Even though there have bren numerous episodes and instances where you guys care about me or we do fun things together, they completely gloss over them!"

" Hey Bro, sorry about forcing you ro come to my game with a baseball bat, and accusing you of bad luck," Lynn Jr nervously said as she rubbed the back of her head.

" For the hundredth time Lynn, I have forgived you. YOU HEAR THAT FANDOM, I FORGAVE LYNN AND SHE HAS TOLD ME I AM SORRY! NO NEED TO MAKE HER AS THIS MASSIVE EGOTISTICAL BITCH WHO CANNOT TAKE A LOSS YOU HEAR ME!?"

" That was literally the loudest I ever seen you scream Lincoln. By the way, you didn't have to replace those golf clubs. They were old anyway.."

" Well Lori, I shouldn't have broken them in the first place. What are young, pesky brothers for?"


	25. What The Fuck, Singled Out!

Wow, that was some thrilling conclusion. I mean, who would have thought Lola was the devil?


	26. Heavy Meddle 2

" Well, this stinks.." Ronnie Anne said to herself as she went to her locker to retrieve her books for homework. All things considered, she had gotten off easy. Her mother was furious when she was told that her daughter had been bullying a kid by the name of Lincoln. Although Principal Higgins had every right to suspend her and had video and photographic evidence of her, he decided to let her off easy, by having her be suspended while in school for 2 weeks. Of course when they were alone, Maria told her daughter that she was grounded at home. No TV, video games, and she was to come straight home from school..

After grabbing her books and putting them in her backpack, Ronnie Anne exited the school. Bobby told her that he had some things to do after school, and that she had to walk home. No biggie for her, she didn't mind.

It was when she got to the park and began walking through it did a voice ring out " There she is; get her!"

" huh?"

In no time at all, she was tackled to the ground and attacked by 2 small girls. One wearing overalls and a red baseball cap, and the other wearing some princess gown and tiara.

" Hey, get off of me!" She shouted, but to no avail as the twins continued to grab and pull at her. After about a minute, she wrestled them off of her, and stood uo to grab her backpack.

" Surprise!" Before she could react, another girl, this time wearing a yellow skirt and a white shirt with a flower began to pelt her with water balloon.

" What the hell!?" Ronnie Anne shouted as the girl threw as many water balloons as she could. Now soaking wet, she tried to get away, but felt someone push her down. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by a group of girls that included the twins and the yellow skirted girls. They all appeared to be rolling their sleeves up, itching to fight. The funny/weird thing was, there was what appeared to be an infant wearing nothing but a diaper, but who wanted to imitate the older girls.

" Please don't hurt me!" Ronnie Anne cried as she put her hands up as to defend herself.

" Ok, that's enough," a familiar voice rang out. Instantly the girls parted from around her, and Ronnie Anne could see her brother's girlfriend Lori walking up.

" You know these girls?!" Ronnie Anne asked.

" Oh, they are all my sisters."

Instantly Ronnie Anne's face turned from shock to anger.

" Well, I don't what this was all about, but you can best believe when Bobby hears about this, he will break up with you, and you won't have your precious boo boo bear ever again!"

" Actually, That won't be happening.."

Now Ronnie Anne was in a state of shock as her brother himself walked up beside Lori.

" Bobby, these girls attacked me first! I did nothing to them!"

" Oh yes you did. That kid that you got suspended for bullying, the white haired one, was their brother.."

Upon hearing that, Ronnie Anne was met with 9 angry glares. Her blood ran coln, and she became very nervous.

" Oh, that was your brother?"

" Yeah, I was literally shocked when I found out that you were Bobby's sister. Consider yourself lucky this is all what my sisters did to you. We don't really take to kindly to anyone mistreating him."

" Please, I'm sorry for mistreating him! I will never do it again!"

" Don't say it to them, Ronnie Anne," Bobby said sternly, " Say it to Lincoln.."

" Ok, that will work. When can I do it?"

" Tomorrow, after school. You can do it then. And just to make sure, we all will be watching, me, my sisters and Bobby, so don't try to weasel your way out of it. Come on girls, let's go." And with that, Lori and her sisters left without another word. Ronnie Anne looked up at her brother.

" You never told me she had 9 other sisters.."

" Nope. better work on that apology for tomorrow..."

 **PROBABLY WILL DO A PART 3 WITH THE APOLOGY..**


	27. Worst Fanfic?

As I sit here and work on the next chapters of Simple Solutions, what are some of the worst fsn fics you have read on this website, excluding Dingled Out and why?


	28. Anti-Social

" And there concludes another episode of cooking with Lynn Loud Sr. Stay cool!" The father of 11 said into his phone's camera being held by Lori, his eldest daughter..

" Ok, just give it a few minutes to upload.." She said. And after a few more minutes, the video uploaded to his SpaceBook page, joining several other videos he recorded over the last few days.

" Hey I want to thank you kids for showing your old man how to navigate this social media stuff. Sorry I was such a square.."

" Dad, nobody says square anymore. Anyway, don't mention it. I am kinda glad we all came to a compromise. We teach you the wonders of technology and social media, and we agree to put down our electronics once and a while and spend time together as a family.."

" Hey, are you 2 coming or not?! This UNO game isn't gonna play itself!"

" Coming Rita!" And with that, the 2 put down their phones and went to join their family


	29. Lincoln Loud-Girl Guru 1

Lincoln Loud was not a vindictive person, as his parents and 10 sisters could vouch for that. But now, he was beyond pissed. His sisters had ate all the chocolate he and Clyde intended to use to make their chocolate pies for a school project.

" I can't believe this!" Lincoln growled as he paced back and forth. Clyde only shrugged.

" Who knew your sisters were such chocoholics?"

" I guess I should have known, but I deliberatly put a note on the chocolate saying not to touch it, and its for a school project! Gah, my sisters are always doing this kind of stuff with me! If only there was some way to teach them a lesson.."

Lincoln put his hand on his chin, and rubbed it for a few seconds, then got an idea.

" Clyde, come with me, we are making a trip to the drugstore."

" Ok, buddy. Whats the plan for revenge?"

About 2 or so hours later...

The boys returned to the Loud House..

" Its a good thing my dads have enough money to rebuy all the chocolate and stash it at my house, but are you sure this is the best course of action?" Clyde asked Lincoln as they set the bag down on the counter.

" Yes it is. If my sisters want to eat something that You and I worked on, then we shall let them..."

Clyde only shrugged as they set the items on the counter, one of which was a small clear plastic bottle with the words Magnesium Citrate on it. Putting the small amount of chocolate they bought at the store, Lincoln melted it and made enough for 2 pies, then poured the bottle of Citrate into both of the pies. After a while, he set the pies to cool. He and Clyde, satisfied, went to the living room where the girls were watching tv.

" Well, me and Clyde are off to his house. I hope no one touches the pies are gone."

Nobody acknowledged him.

" You know, the 2 chocolate pies that me and clyde baked for our school project. The 2 chocolate pies that are sitting on the table? The 2-"

" Lincoln! No one is literally gonna touch your stupid pies!" Lori shouted as she looked up from her phone.

" Okay, just checking. Bye!"

And with that, the 2 boys left. The girls looked at each other, than the kitchen.

" Did Lincoln say he made 2 pies?! He should literally know by now not to mention chocolate around us!"

" I'll cut the slices dude.." Luna said as the girls minus Lily who was napping made their way to the kitchen...

A few hours later at the McBride residence..

Clyde and Lincoln were working up a storm in the kitchen, making chocolate pies. 8 were already made, with another 4 in the oven.

" You know Clyde, we should have done this before, making these pies over here. My sisters not eating the chocolate, so we can make these pies."

" You said it. Speaking of which, do you think they ate the pies with the Magnesium Citrate in it? I hate to see what how messy the results would be?"

" Don't worry clyde. This will teach them a lesson. Stop eating my chocolate and messing with my school projects."

Just then, Harold and Howard McBride made their way into the kitchen. Harold cleared his throat.

" Lincoln, I hate to interrupt you and Clyde's little project, but your mom and dad are on their way over. They kinda sounded a little upset."

 **UH OH. I WONDER HOW MUCH TROUBLE OUR MAN WITH A PLAN IS IN?**


	30. Look at it This Way

1\. They will not be eating or stealing his food ever again without permission..

2\. Didn't Singled Out have the sisters declare war over Lincoln accidently destroying a simple model house? Overcomplicating a simple solution is a requirement in the Loud House..


	31. Lincoln Loud-Girl Guru 2

**Since people seem to love the prank Lincoln pulled on his sisters with the pies, let us see what happens to him next...**

" Um, hi mom and dad?" Lincoln grinned nervously as he walked towards and got into vanzilla, but they were not amused. He saw a big black trash bag in the back seat, but thought nothing of it. Lily, who was in her carseat, giggled happily as she saw her big brother.

" I assume you know why we are here, young man?" Rita asked her son.

" Um, not really?"

" Well, let me fill you in. Me and your father got a call a while ago from Lori. It seems that 9 of your sisters had what we can best describe as "stomach issues" from eating food, apparently from chocolate pies that you made."

" How bad did it get?"

Rita and Lynn Sr looked at each other, then looked back at Lincoln. Finally Lynn Sr spoke.

" Do you really want to know, son?"

" Yeah dad, I want to know."

Reluctanly, Lynn Sr took his phone and handed it to Lincoln. He then started the van and they drove off.

" Look under recent photos."

And look under the photos, Lincoln did. What he saw amazed him, or disgusted him somewhat.

" I had to take photos for the cleaning crew that we are hiring to clean all that up. The earliest they can come is tomorrow early in the morning, and that's after we agreed to pay them a bigger deposit."

" Wow."

" Yeah. Anyway, it didn't help that we had mexican food last night. Luan was the first to feel the effects, and she made it to the bathroom, so she was somewhat ok. The others, let's say they weren't so lucky, as you can see. That big black bag is full of their soiled clothes and they given me strict orders to burn it at the dump."

Before long, they pulled up in front of their house. Lincoln was about to get out, but his dad stopped him. Rita instead got out.

" Sweetie, it's best if you stay out here. You aren't exactly on your sister's best terms right now. We rented a hotel room for you, Lily and your dad to stay in. I will get a change of clothes for all of you."

As she left to go inside, Lincoln found himself looking at the living room window. Just his luck, he could see Lori and Lola, and they looked pissed at him. Lori left for a minute, then come back with a poster that said " YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD YOU LITTLE SHIT!!!" and held it up, adding in a middle finger for good measure. Lincoln gulped. Maybe he should have thought this through. Before long, Rita cane back with a carryon bag filled with a change of clothes.

" Ok, here is the change of clothes. Now Lincoln, hopefully by tomorrow the girls will have calmed down, but we are gonna have a long talk about this, ok?"

Lincoln nodded.

" Good. Well, see you tomorrow.."

Fast forward to the next day around 3:00 pm..

" Girls, can you come down here please?"

One by one, the 9 girls all trudged out of their room, still in their pajamas and looking like they haven't got out of bed to make their way downstairs. They were shocked, then turned to anger as they saw their brother standing in the living room.

" Um, hi girls?" He asked nervously.

" You have a lot of fucking nerve-"

" Language, Lori!" Their mother said in a stern tone. One by one the girls sat on or near the couch, glaring at their only brother. Finally Lynn Sr spoke.

" Now I am sure all of you know what happened. Lincoln, your mother was going through the teash and found this. Is this a bottle of Magnesium Citrate?"

He held up the glass bottle to Lincoln so he could see it.

" Yeah dad."

" Why did you feel the need to make your sisters ingest it?"

" Well, I left a note on the chocolate me and clyde originally bought for our project telling them not to eat it.."

" You should have called your mom and I and we would have bought you guys more chocolate to use! We can't believe you thought this was a good idea!"

Lincoln held his head down in shame.

" Although I can see why he would do it.."

The girls looked at their father in shock.

" What, you can't be serious!"

" Actually Luna, he is." Rita pulled out a crumpled piece of paper where in permanent marker, was the words " This chocolate is for a school project. Please do not eat it, signed Lincoln Loud".

Now the girls looked a little nervous.

" Now why would you all eat his chocolate, knowing it was for a project he was doing? And after he left this note?"

Now the girls knew they were busted.

" ok, we made our decision. For putting the Magnesium Citrate into the pie, Lincoln you are grounded for the next day. No video games, no talking to Clyde, and you use your tv privileges. Girls, I hate to say this, but let this be a lesson to you; Do not eat someone else's food without permission."

Now the girls were shocked. Lincoln was getting off virtually scott free. This simply wasn't fair!

" How long is the effects of this Magnesium Citrate supposed to last?"

" Good question Lori. Due to how much you all ingested, I am taking you all out of school. Your mother has decided to take off of work to help take care of you, so I say a couple days, maybe less. And before I forget, none of you are to threaten your brother in any way for what he did. Me and your mother are dealing with that."

As the parents walked away, the 9 girls stared back at their brother with murderous intent. Lincoln did the only thing he could do.

" Naaaaah!" He stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry as he ran up the stairs and to his bedroom door, locking it.


	32. Another NSL

" Hey screw you, my former family who forced me to wear this suit! FUCK YOU!" Lincoln screamed.

" Sorry son, we weren't thinking. Can you forgive us?"

" Sure!"

And from that moment on, Lincoln and his family agreed to never bring up the bad luck incident ever again..


	33. Change of Heart

" So Clyde, what are you up to?"

" Oh, nothing Lori. Just helping Lincoln with this pro-Wait, Lori?!"

Clyde couldn't believe it. Lori, the eldest sister of his best friend Lincoln, and object for his affection for as long as he remember, was actually talking to him? She sat down beside him on the couch.

" So what's this project about again?"

" It's actually a history project. About the vietnam war. We are almost finished with it. Lori, can I ask you a question?"

" Shoot."

Clyde took a deep breath. " Why are you being so nice and calm towards me all of a sudden. I know I may have been a little annoying to you a few times.."

" To be honest, I never noticed how thoughtful and kind you were. And if I may say so myself, a little cute.."

Clyde instantly blushed at the mention of Lori calling him cute. He continued to work on the project. He was so into it, he didn't notice Lori leaning in close to his face.

" You know, its good that we are finally alone. I don't know what I ever saw in that guy bobby anyway. You are more my type. You are more handsome, caring, and good looking."

Now clyde was getting confused. Sure he didn't mind getting called cute, but this was getting a little too close..

" Uh Lori?"

" Tell me Clyde, have you ever done it, with a 17 year old?"

Now Clyde was getting concerned. However, he tried to play it off.

" Haha, good one Lori. You almost got me there. I admit, I was fooled."

" Who said I was joking? You are more my type. And you're black; I bet you are good in bed-"

Now clyde was getting concerned. He began to get up.

" Come on Lori, you are 17, I am 11. This will not work out. What about Bobby, your boyfriend?"

" Forget him! You are the one I want!" Lori reached into her pocket and pulled out a small packet. Clyde's eyes widened when he saw it was a pack of condoms.

" This is getting weird; I gotta go!" Clyde hurriedly said as he began to run towards the door, opening it, with Lori in hot pursuit.

" I WANNA HAVE YOUR BABY CLYDE!" She shouted after him as ge ran up the street out of view. Once gone, she turned around and came back towards the house, and Lincoln was waiting.

" Wow Lori, thanks for helping me out with this."

" Its the least I could do. I wonder why we never thought of this before, me coming on strong to him?"

" Beats me. Anyway A deal is a deal. How much Laundry do you have?"

" Only 3 loads. And use the lavender scented detergent, please. I like the smell."

And with that, the 2 reentered the house. From that day forward, Clyde got over his crush on Lori.


	34. Interlude-How Many Grandkids?

" Wow Lily, you're expecting again? That's good news!" 81 year old Lynn Loud Sr excitedly said into the phone at his youngest daughter Lily. She was a photographer now that lived with her husband in Los Angeles, California. She already was the mother of 3 kids.

" I wanted to tell you and mom first, but I'll make an announcement at the reunion in 2 weeks. Talk to you later, dad.."

" ok, bye!" As soon as she hung up, Lynn Sr just shook his head.

" Was that Lily?" 80 year old Rita asked her husband as she entered the living room and sat beside her husband.

" It was. She is expecting again, but doesn't want to reveal it to everyone until the reunion in 2 weeks."

" that's nice. So, how many grandkids is this total?"

With a sigh, Lynn Sr got out his handy dandy chart, which was a really big posterboard which had the names of all his kids, spouses, and their kids. It helped him to remember the names of all his grandkids, as he and Rita sometimes tended to forget.

" Well, let's see here.

Lily: 3, with a 4th on the way.

Lisa: 5.

Lola: 6

Lana: 5

Lucy: 4

Lincoln: 7

Lynn: 5

Luan: 6

Luna: 2

Leni: 4

Lori: 8

So that brings the total to, 56 grandkids! Guess we aren't the only ones with high libido in the family.."

He had to chuckle at that.

" I think they got it from you. Anyway, speaking of which, care to go another round?"

" Yeah, the old Lynn-Meister still has juice left.." And with that, the 2 octogenarians went to the bedroom to partake in what they were best known for..

 **Yeah, I could see something like this happening in the future..**


	35. Holy Crap, another NSL chapter!

" Really guys, you don't have to do this.." Lincoln told his family as he lay on the pull out bed of the living room couch, but they weren't having it. Just a few hours before, he had passed out in the squirrel suit while at the beach. In record time, his family got him out the suit and managed to revive him. Cutting their beach trip short, they raced back home and did their best to make him comfortable.

" Here's the remote, sole brother unit.."

" These chocolate chip cookies are literally the best I ever made! Here you go!"

" I hope you like this banana strawberry smoothie I made.."

Well, Lincoln shrugged as his sisters all did their best to make him comfortable. After a few minutes, his parents entered the room.

" How you feeling, son?"

" OK, dad. I am glad I am out of that suit. Just a little tired, though."

After speaking, Rita and Lynn Sr began to rub th back of their heads nervously. He had a pretty good freling what it was about.

" Lincoln, sweetie I called to the furniture company, and they should be delivering you a new bed, dresser first thing tomorrow. I am sorry that I sold your furniture and locked you out the house-"

Lincoln held up his hand, silencing her.

" ok, better nip this in the bud before the SJW's of the fandom come with their pitchforks. Guys, I know that I played a part in this bad luck garbage, and I should have simply told you I wanted some free time. And with that being said, I forgive all of you...Especially you, Lynn."

" So you're not mad or angry that we excluded you from going to the movies or eating out?"

" No, Lynn. Besides, we have dozens and dozens of fanfics that deal with me getting angry or pissed off and this isn't one of them. Hey, you guys want to watch tv with me?"

Shrugging their shoulders, they crowded around Lincoln and did just that.


	36. Interlude-Luan Fucks Up

" Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Luan thought to herself as she was being backed into a corner by 9 angry sisters. 9 that were currently bald due to her switching their shampoo and hair spray with hair removal. She thought it was pretty funny, well to her at least..

" Any last words, Luan?" Lori said through gritted teeth as she and the others were inches away.

" Um, I thought it was funny?" And with that, the 9 lept onto Luan and a huge fight cloud erupted. Lincoln happened to pass by, then quickly ran upstairs to his room.

" Yeah, I am staying out of this one," Lincoln said to no one in particular as he closed and locked his bedroom door.


	37. No Laughing Matter

" Luan, we need to talk to you.."

" Fine. You can all come in.." Luan replied to Lincoln. A second later, all 10 of her siblings piled onto the room she shared with Luna.

" Guys, I know what you all think of my jokes and pranks, and you nothing you say eill change my mind!"

" Well, you are right about that. The endless puns are so annoying!" Lola said, annoyed.

" How come you all never said anything before? Dad likes them.."

" Because when was the last time a parent ever actually said they didn't like something their kid does to their actual face? Luan, you're a good comedian, but can you tone down the pranks and the puns please?

Luan pondered what Lincoln just said.

" ok, I guess I can take a break once in a while."

And so Luan jumped off the bed to go join her siblings in whatever they do for fun.

 **Does anyone wonder how much the parents actually make? I know its a cartoon but caring for 13 people plus a few pets cannot be cheap..**


	38. Snow Way Out

" Wow dudes, that snow is coming down major hard," Luna saud as she looked out the window. She and the others were currently in the living room, with the exception of Lori, who was busy in the kitchen making chili for everyone.

" This bites! I wanted to meet Bobbie Fletcher!"

" I am sure you did, but you heard on the radio. The contest was cancelled, and she would find a way to make it up to her fans in Royal Woods.."

Luan's words seemed to ease the young tomboy, but it seemed that something else was on her mind.

" There's one thing I don't understand. Why did mom and dad leave us all alone, knowing there was a snowstorm coming our way?"

Her siblings could only shrug their shoulders..

Meanwhile...

" I am sorry mam, but all roads to and from Royal Woods are currently closed to everyone except emergency personnell."

" But I have 11 kids at home!"

" Honey, maybe we should let the nice man behind the desk do his job, while we figure out how and when we can get home."

Sighing in defeat, Rita followed her husband back to their hotel room. Like their kids, they were confined to a single location, namely a hotel right outside Royal Woods. The 2 entered and sat on the bed.

" I just hope the kids are allright in this weather," Rita sighed.

" I am sure they are. Between you and me, maybe going to this hotel during a snowstorm was not a good idea."


	39. Job Insecurity

It was another beautiful day in Royal Woods, and Lynn Sr was busy in the kitchen fixing some hamburgers for his family. Suddenly the doorbell ringed.

" Can someone get that, please?!" He yelled to no one in particular. Lynn Jr decided to open the door, and it was one of his former coworkers from his IT office, with a box.

" Oh, Your father left some of his personal stuff behind. I hope he is doing good after being laid off.."

Now Lynn Jr was confused. Laid off, but her father told her and the other siblings that he actually quit to pursue his dream of being a chef. Of course he wouldn't lie, would he?

By now, the other siblings joined Lynn Jr at the door.

" Dude, did he just say dad was laid off?"

" But dad literally told us he actually quit...This doesn't make sense. DAD!!!"

Lynn Sr came rushing into the living room, only to be met by his former coworker, and the glares from his 11 kids. They did not look happy.

" Um, something wrong?"

" Lynn, I thought you would have told them you were laid off. Everyone was sad to see you go.."

Taking the box from his coworker, he closed the door. His kids were still glaring at him..

" Guess I have some explaining to do, huh?"

 **Well, seeing as how we never had any indication or tidbits from Lynn Sr on wanting to be a chef prior to Job Insecurity, I think he was laid off, and the chef job was the only one availible..**


	40. Yes Man 2

" OK kids, just gather in the living room, and me and your mother will be in the living room in a few minutes. ok?"

The kids merely nodded as they headed to the living room and sat down on the couch.

" What do you think they want to talk to us about?"

The other siblings could only shrug at Leni's question. They suspected it had to do with what happened a few days ago, when they had bombarded their parents with requests for funds to buy numerous stuff. Surprisingly, the parents all said no to their requests, and the kids were left grumbling. It was a few minutes later that the parents came into the living room with their giant posters and stand.

" Kids, I believe its time me and your mother teach you what exactly our money does in this household and what we spend it on," Lynn Sr said as Rita set up the poster board. Lola raised her hand.

" Is this about what happened a few days ago, with us asking you and mom for money to buy stuff with?"

" Well yes and no. Don't get us wrong, we love spending money on you all whenever we can. But I think that you all need to have a little perspective here on just how we spend our money."

Rita uncovered a portion of the first poster, and it showed both her and their husband's name, followed by numbers.

" Kids, this is what me and your dad make per hour; I make $22.70 an hour, and your father makes $31.29 an hour. Times both of these by 80 which is the average number of hours we work in a 2 week period without overtime, and we make $1816.00 and $2503.20. We are near the top earnings of our respective jobs in this part of Michigan, and that's pretty darn good."

The kids seemed to agree.

" So that means you 2 are loaded. Yay!" Lola exclaimed.

" Not exactly," And with that, Lynn Sr took off the next portion of the poster, which showed both Lynn Sr and Rita's deductions that were taken out of their paycheck.

" Wow, they take out that much in taxes?" Lori asked.

" Yep. Plus, we have blue cross blue shield covering all your medical expenses, so they deduct that from my check since I make more. Let me tell you, it isn't cheap."

He then took off the last portion of the poster board, and it showed the parent's net take home pay; The kids were surprised.

" Wow, that's way less, but that's still a decent amount, right?"

Lynn Sr and Rita pondered Lynn Jr's question, then set up the next posterboard and uncovered it. It looked like a shopping list.

" Before anyone asks, this is a general list of how much we spend at the grocery store. I know I gave Lincoln a budget of $200, but its closer to $250.00. You kids go through bacon, eggs, and sausage like it was nothing.."

And so for the next 10 minutes, the parents went through a list of things they they also had to buy, plus the bills such as water and electricity.

" So does everyone understand why we have budgets for certain things and can't spend all willy nilly?"

The kids nodded at their father's question.

" However, I think we deserve to have a little treat after all that explaining. I know we just did a long speech on money, but Who wants to go out for ice cream?"

In 30 seconds flat, all tthe kids were lined up at the door and ready to go.

" Can I get the hot fudge on my sundae?"

" You all can get whatever you want on your ice cream."

 **https/careers/dental-assistant/salary/michigan/**

 **https/www1./MI/Information-Technology-Generalist-salary.html**

Its not mentioned how long Rita and Lynn Sr have worked as a Dental Assistant and IT Generalist ( I think that is what he did within the IT field) but let's say as long as Or shortly before Lori was born, which leaves us a window of about 17-20 years. For Lynn Sr, I chose the salary for Ann Arbor as to what his salary was.


	41. Leni Question

Do you think Leni is just playing dumb, or she has some sort of learning disorder?


	42. No Boobs?

" What is so damn funny?" Lori thought to himself as Lincoln continued to laugh uncontrollably. Their parents took the youngest ones to go see Blarney's big adventure at the movies, so that left Lincoln and his older sisyers, who decided to casually hang out in Lori and Leni's room.

Finally, Lori couldn't take it any more and grabbed Lincoln by the shirt. " Look twerptwerp, I don't know what is so gosh darn funny but you better spit it out. Your laughter is so freaking annoying!"

" I'm sorry, its just that I found it funny that you and Leni have Boobs, and Luna, Luan and Lynn do not."

It was almost as if you could hear a pin drop. Lynn, Luan, and Luna started to look pissed, while Lori and Leni could only stare in shock..

" Really dude, that's what you find funny?!"

To their surprise, Lori and Leni started to laugh.

" You know, the twerp raises a good point. These babies are so wonderful"

" Yeah, these are totes wonderful. Too bad you 3 don't have them yet. Mine are so perky and firm.."

The 3 Brunettes could only glare at Lincoln as he shrugged his shoulders.


	43. Legends

" you know guys, its been a couple hours, its not that funny.." Lynn Sr sternly said, as he and Lincoln had to endure yet another round of laughter from Rita and the gigirls as they sat in the Living room. From the minute they left DTW ( I think that was the airport) The the girls would not let up.

" So you guys literally made a bet with your opponents that if you lost you had to strip down to your underwear? Why would you do that?!" Lori said through giggles and tears. Lynn Sr and Lincoln could only look at each othershrug their shoulders.

" We didn't think that far ahead."

" Well, apparently the internet thinks you 2 are totes cute.." And with thatthat, Leni pulled up her Spacebook account and showed it to her dad and brother. Already on her newsfeed video and pics of their little show at the airport were already reaching over a couple thousand views, with more to come on the way.

" Yeah dudes, you 2 could always make it as strippers or exotic dancers if the chef thing doesn't work out.."


	44. Anti-Social 2

Lincoln arrived at 1216 Franklin Ave, glad that this meant the end of another successful week of school. He entered the home, and saw his older sisters surrounding the couch. Boy, did they look pissed.

" Uh, something wrong?"

" Dad." They all answeredanswered.

" What did he do?"

" Look, dude.." Luna handed him her phone, and Lincoln looked at the screen. It was a picture of her as a little toddler from behind naked, holding a toy guitar, with the caption " My little rockstar".

" Yeah, somehow dad is feeling the need to post embarrassing photos of us on SpaceBook and tagging us in the photos! Look at this one!" Lori showed him a pic of herself asleep, with her arm outstretched, and her lhone in her hand, with the caption " My Phoneaholic Daughter".

" Heh, I guess maybe we shouldn't have taught dad the wonders of social media and modern technology?"

For once, all five of his older sisters couldn't agree more.


	45. Making the Case

" Oh my god, look at this fucking loser Larry.." Chandler said with a sneer as he and a few other 5th grade boys and a girl or 2 gathered outside school watched the video Lincoln had posted a day or 2 ago. It was a video done in response to the one of him filming his sisters doing embarrassing things. Needless to say, his sisters were pissed at him so to atone, Lincoln made a video in which he did embarrassing things such as singing about an old crush Christina, and him imitating Tom Cruise in his underwear. Of course, Chandler had seen the video, and in typical bully fashion, him and a couple other kids teased Lincoln and mocked him for it.

" Hey, your name Chandler?" He looked up and saw a girl slighly taller than him, with brown hair in a ponytail, long sleeve jersey with the number 1 on it with shorts, and cleats.

" Yeah, what's it to you-" He never got a chance as Lynn drew a fist and smashed him on his nose and he stumbled back.

" What the heck?!"

" You're gonna eat dirt you little shit for messing with my brother!"

Lynn was soon joined by Luan and Luna, who looked equally pissed. Chandler wiped his nose, which was bleeding, and began to stand up.

" Oh this is rich! Little Larry is such a wimp that he needs his sisters to fight his battles for him. We can take all 3 of you. Come on boys!"

Lynn, Luan, and Luna got into a fighting stance, as Chandler and about 4 other boys did the same and they charged at each other.

5 minutes later...

" Owww," Chandler moaned as he and his goons lay on the ground, bruised and bloodied from the beatdown the 3 Brunettes gave them. Luna bent down and grabbed Chandler by the shirt.

" Consider this a warning dude. If you or anyone else continue to make fun of Lincoln over this video and we find out about it, it won't be pretty. Got it?!"

Chandler weakly nodded as Lynn spoke next.

" And if the principal or anybody happens to say anything, we will be glad to take any punishment. Lincoln may screw up, but we will be damned if we let anybody mess with him while we are around. Have a good day.."

Luna let Chandler slump down to the ground as she, Luan and Lynn walked away.


	46. Another Day At The Loud House

" oh come on Lincoln. Your sisters cannot fight all the time.." Clyde told his friend Lincoln as they walked up the steps of 1216 Franklin Avenue. Lincoln took out his key and opened the door.

" Clyde, you have no idea..." And from the minute they stepped in, they could hear the unmistakable sounds of several fights. Clyde looked in the living room amd saw Luna and Luan locked in a brawl. Luna was trying to grab the remote from Luan, who was holding it to her chest.

" Come on dude; Mick Swagger's legendary winter concert is doing a rerun and I can't miss it!"

" Something something something music pun related, Hahahahahahaha, get it!? But seriously, no! I want to watch this Robin Williams marathon! "

As the 2 continued to battle over control of the remote, Lincoln tapped Clyde on the shoulder.

" You wanna Soda?"

" I guess."

And so, Lincoln made his way to the kitchen where yet another 2 sisters, this time Lori and Leni were having a fight of their own.

" You know that as the oldest, I should literally get first dibs on Dad's leftovers. You had no right to eat the rest of his Macaroni Cheese Bites!"

" Oh come on Lori! You can't put dibs on food! Besides, you need to watch your weight, tubby!"

That of course only set to piss her off. She stopped, and calmly took off her earrings, slipped off her shoes, and lept onto Leni and started pummeling her as the ditzy blonde held up her arms to defend. Lincoln calmly walked over to the fridge, grabbed a grape soda, and left the 2 girls to continue their brawl. He handed the soda to Clyde.

" You weren't kidding Lincoln. Your sisters fight over some petty stuff."

" Yeah. Now you know why I make a point to bring my friends over when they tell me they can't believe that my 10 sisters get into fights most of the time."

 **Yeah, that 20 meant to be a 10.**


	47. Sleuth orf Consequences

" Hey guys, I have something ro confess to you all.." Lucy timidly said to her sisters as they sat on the couch, doing their thing. They all turned to look at her, except Lori, who still texted on her phone.

" Lucy, we know it's literally you that clogged the toilet with your proncess pont book."

Lucy gasped at Lori's statement. How did everyone know?

" I'm not stupid Lucy. I been your roommate for almost your whole life; I know what you like and don't like.." Lynn said.

" But how did you know it was a princess pony book that clogged the toilet?"

Well dude, Lincoln really wanted to go to that Ace Savvy convention, so he told us that it was a princess pony book before you came down here."

" And Lucy, before you start to feel embarrassed, every one of us has embarrassing secrets. I literally farted during science class, and somebody thought it was a gas leak.." Lori said.

" I kinda like to wear dresses sometimes.." Lana added.

" I accidently wore white after labor day.." Leni shuddered.

And so as every sister except for Lily told their embarrassing secret, Lucy felt relieved.

" So you aren't the only one. So if I were you I'd go tell dad you were the one who clogged the toilet. As much as Lincoln looks ridiculous in that costume, I wouldn't want him to miss his convention...

And so, moved by Lori's words, Lucy left to go do just that...


	48. Selfie Improvement

" Oh my god, when are they ever gonna stop?" Lincoln thought to himself as his eldest sister Lori was taking yet another selfie with her new best friend, Carol Pingrey.

" How many Selfies is this now?" Lori asked.

" 1,345th selfie I think.." Carol pondered.


	49. No Place Like Homeschool

" Uh Lola, can you come to our room when you finish watching your show, sweetie?" Rita called from her and Lynn Sr's bedroom door.

" Ok, mom."

After her show went off the air, she mmade her way to her parents bedroom. They both were in bed sitting up, glasses on looking at various papers and whattnot. Lola wondered what this meant.

" Lola, I am afraid you have to go back to public school."

"But why, mom?! I thought I was doing good."

Rita took off her glasses and cleared her throat.

" The problem isn't that you are doing bad; Far from it you are doing excellent. Its just that, well, with your father about to open his own resturant, and me homeschooling you, we nearly depleted our savings trying to stay afloat. I used up nearly all my saved vacation time being a teacher, and unfortunately that does not pay bills, being a Dental Assistant does. So I hope you understand?"

" I guess.."

" I know its hard, sweetie, but how about we take you out for Ice Cream tomorrow?"

" Yay!" With that, Lola happily hugged both her parents good night and exited the room.


	50. Another Making The Case

" You know, the girls have been particularly standoffish with Lincoln these past 2 days.." Lynn Sr said to his wife as they were busy in the kitchen preparing dinner. " You think its something we should talk to them about?"

" Nah, at least not yet. Maybe by tomorrow.." Rita assured him. Just then, the doorbell rang. Shaking her hands dry, she went to answeranswer the door, and was met by a sharp dressed woman, and what appeared to be 2 assistants who were male.

" Yes, can I help you?" Rita asked.

" Good afternoon, Ms. Loud am I correct?"

" That I am."

" My name is Angela Goldstein. Me and my assistants are with Child Protective services and we are simply investigating a claim of child neglect."

Now Rita was confused. " Uh, I don't know what you are talking about, but none of our kids are abused or neglected, so I don't know what the meaning of this is.."

The woman simply opened her folder and bought up a color photograph. It was a video capture of Lana eating out the trash can from Lincoln's video.

" Apparently, somebody made an anonymous call to us after they saw this in some video posted online with who I presume to be your other daughters. We also were made aware of the same girl apparently caught eating out the trash can at the local elementary school. Care to explain that?"

Rita was flabbergasted. One of her kids had posted a video with all her kids and somehow Lana eating out the trashcan had to be on there, and somehow they found out about Lana's eating out the trash at school.

" So we have visitors?" Lynn Sr asked as he walked over to meet his wife at the door. From the looks of it, Rita was very nervous.

" Yeah Lynn, And I think we are going to be havikng a long talk with these people here.."


	51. Fool Me Twice

" So everyone knows what day it is, right?" Lynn Sr asked his family as they were all seated at the kitchen table. It was yet again, April Fool's day, and they were certain that Luan had another day of pranks lined up for her family to endure. Speaking of Luan, she was the only family member who hadn't come down for breakfast yet.

" I wonder what's taking her so long to come down?" Lynn Jr asked.

" I don't know dudes, she didn't wake up when our alarm clock went off. Of course, that could mean anything-"

The family then heard the unmistakable sound of Someone walking down the steps, and they scrambled to look as normal as possible as Luan finally walked into the kitchen. She looked tired, as her hair wasn't in her signature ponytail and had bags under her eyes. She also was still in her pajamas.

" Morning everyone," She yawned as she grabbed her plate of food as she sat down and began to eat. She didn't notice her family was watching her, as if she had something up her sleeve. A minute later, Lynn Sr began to break the Ice.

" So, what plans does everyone have for today?"

" I was gonna work on these designs for a few dresses I had in mind."

" Rockin out in the garage, I guess.."

It went like this for nearly everyone. When they got to Luan, everybody was looking nervous.

" Oh, I suppose I will just take it easy and rest. The comedy gig I did yesterday wore me out."

Now everybody was confused. Luan taking it easy on April Fool's day? It was unheard of. After what seemed like a few minutes, Lincoln spoke.

" Uh, Luan, don't you realize what day it is?"

" Uh, saturday Lincoln?" She asked.

" Yeah, but the date. You of all people should know what the date is."

She glanced over at the newspaper Lynn Sr was reading, and saw the date was indeed April 1st. She looked back up and shrugged her shoulders.

" Oh, so it is. I bet you all were hoping I had some elaborate plan for pranks today? Well, like I said, I'm tired so I am just gonna rest today. Have fun doing whatever you all were planning to do. I am going back to bed."

And with that, she took her plate and placed it in the sink and headed upstairs, leaving behind a very confused family.

 **Which Loud Sibling do you like the least and why?**


	52. Parents

Do you think Rita and Lynn Sr are bad parents? What would you do to make them better?


	53. Martial Arts

" I would like for you to sign up my other 9 kids for classes please," Lynn Sr said to the shocked receptionist, who saw Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa standing behind him with nervous grins. Lynn Jr was beaming with pride.

" Forgive me for asking Mr. Loud, but why do you want to sign your other 9 kids up for martial arts?"

" Well, lets just say my kids like to rumble and tumble with each other. Me and my wife decided, that maybe they need an outlet to practice their skills and humble themselves. Plus, It would give Lynn Jr some sparring partners."

" But your twins are 6 years old, and you have a 4 year old that want to sign up?"

" Ehh, you haven't seen them in action." Shrugging her shoulders, the receptionist began the process of signing the remaining Loud kids up.


	54. Take Away Electronics

" And that was a long day at work..." Rita said to herself as she pulled into the driveway. 8 Hours, plus 2 hours overtime at the Dentist's Office. She turned the key into the door and entered the house, and was greeted to the sight of the kids on the couch, cross .uk ng their arms and glaring at their father, who was doing the same thing.

" Kids, I don't see why you are being so difficult about this. Its only for a few days.."

" But dude, what you are doing is inhumane, and torture!"

Rita took the oppurtunity to step towards her husband.

" Is something the matter? What did I miss?"

" Rita, remember how we discussed that maybe the kids were getting a little too attached to their electronics? Lori is glued to her phone 24/7, We get constant fights over who is gonna watch their show on TV every night..."

" Come on dad, we don't do that stuff all the time!"

" Quiet, Jr! Anyway, I propose that we, take away the electronics for the weekend, just so the kids can learn to have fun without them. What do you think?"

Rita mulled it over.

" I thiknk its a good idea. The kids need to learn how to have fun without relying oon their electronics all the time."

The kids started to protest, but Lynn Sr held up his hand.

" I made my decision, and thats final! Tonight after dinner, I want any and all electronic devices downstairs. If not, I eill post embarrassing baby pictures of all of you on Spacebook."

Grumbling to themselves, the kids went upstairs to enjoy the last few hours they had left with their tablets and gaming devices...


	55. Change of Hearts-More Realistic Version

" Where am I?" Clyde asked himself as he came to after what felt like forever passed out. When he came to, he saw Leni, Lincoln, and Lori looking at him.

" So best bud, how are you feeling?"

" Oh, I am feeling fine Lincoln, never better."

He saw Lori looking down, and beside her feet were the gifts that Clyde had sent her over the past few weeks, including a sweater and a stuffed bear.

" What's with all this stuff?"

" Clyde, we can't keep going on like this. I should have said something sooner, but you can't be my girlfriend. You're 11, and i'm 17. I already am in a committed relationship with Bobby Santiago. You are a sweet guy, but maybe its time you find a girl your own age."

" But but-"

" Listen, Clyde. I know i'm your best friend, but I always felt you had a creepy obsession with my sister, I just thought it was a phase. Please dude, think about what we are saying."

Clyde, mulled it over. Deep down, he knew they were right. He did get a little obsessed with a girl who was 6 years older and barely returned the affectionsaffections.

" Well, now that you mention it, this was a little strange. Sorry Lincoln and Lori. Forgive me?"

" You're forgiven."

Clyde nodded.

" You know, Lori, now that you mention it, there is this girl I think is kinda cute. I don't think you know her, but her name is Haiku.."

" Oh, you mean one of Lucy's friends? Those weirdos are always doing fake funerals for their mortician club sometimes in our yard."

" Awww, that is totes cute! I assume you want advice on how to woo her?"

Clyde rubbed the back of his head.

" Well, yeah.."

Lincoln could only shake his head in disbelief as Clyde sealed his fate. Lori took a deep breath, and shouted her bext sentence.

" GIRLS, PROTOCOL 24-B IS IN EFFECT!DATING ADVICE!"

A sound that could only be described as stampeding elephants was heardd as the remaining 7 sisters ( Lily was with the parents) came down and surrounded Clyde. He looked at Lincoln, who only shrugged his shoulders.

" Yeah, my sisters tend to go overboard on the dating advice sometimes."

 **Somebody asked this, but why are Luna and Leni always depicted as Lincoln's nicest sisters? For Luna people always bring up For Bros About to Rock, but you could say that if Frog Wild premiered im place of the episode, than Lana would be Lincoln's closest sister. I never really liked the Nicer/Meaner Sister trope some LH authors use..**


	56. Blonds Vs Brunettes

" Am I missing something here?" Lincoln asked his family as he walked in the house. Currently, on one side of the living room sat Lynn Sr, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy and Lisa while the other sat Rita, Lori, Leni, Lana, Lola, and Lily. They all had their arms crossed and were glaring at each other.

" Oh hi honey. Luan apparently told a joke about Blonds Vs. Brunettes, and it kinda spiraled from there."

" Ok, and why can't you all just let this go?"

" We will if they will!" Both groups said to each other. Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Yeah, I'm going over to Clyde's. Staying out of this one." And with that Lincoln backed out the house and went on his merry way, leaving the 2 groups ro continue their stareoff at each other.


	57. In Tents Debate

One fine morning, Lincoln had finished dragging his suitcase down to the living room to join his sister's luggage. Said sisters were sitting on the couch, abd weren't looking too pleased.

" Oh come on guys, it won't be that bad; 2 weeks instead of 1 is a great time for camping.." Lincoln nervously stated.

" But we are gonna be stuck inside a smelly old RV for all that time; This is not how a princess should be treated!

Lincoln had to roll his eyes at Lola's remark. earlier back, the parents had called an emergency meeting. Instead of their yearly weekly camping trip like they always did, the parents revealed that they were gonna be taking 2 weeks, and renting an RV. Naturally, the girls were disappointed, assuming it meant they were gonna be cramped inside an RV much like their antique old family van.

" Hey, what's that bus doing in front of her house?" Lincoln was bougut out of his train of thought as Lori pointed to the front window. Indeed, everyone saw it park right outside the front of the houshouse. They were even more surprised as their mother got out the right side and began making their way towards the house and opening the door.

" Mom, whats with the bus?"

" Oh this isn't a bus; its our RV we will be using. Why don't you all go take a look at it?"

The kids nodded and ran outside to it. Their father had stepped out, and was beaming with pride.

" Kids, you are looking at the 2014 A-39 Fleetwood Expedition RV. I will guarentee you that you'll be amazed once you look inside. Go ahead and look."

The kids rushed inside, and were amazed at the inside. A queen sized bed in the near back, bathroom, 2 bunk beds, several televisions, and a host of other wonderful amenities. The kids i stantly vegan walking around taking it all in.

" Yeah, Once me and your mom saw this, we knew we could not pass it up. We got this from the RV park on the other side of town; Good thing the owner let us make payhments throughout the year to book it. He said that his Fleetwood RVs are some of his most frequent sellers or requested rentals."

" This is the best ever, daddy! And to think, we thought this was gonna be some old cramped smelly dinky RV!"

" I know what you mean, Lola. Now lets get a move on; grab your stuff so we can get this vacation started. Ive already got a list of a couple camping spots throughout the state. This will be the most exciting 2 weeks we will have ever have!"

1\. **So, I came across this RV, and it seems like sosomething the Loud Family would rent to accommadate all of them for a camping trip across the state.** **Look up the 2014 A-39 Fleetwood Expedition; its a real beautiful RV.**

 **2\. Is it just me, or are you burnt out from the endless NSL fics out there? I mean, yeah it sucks that Lincoln was kicked out by his family, but most of the fics exaggerate the family's action to the point where you wonder why Lincoln never ran away in the first place, or have him tun away or get killed.**

 **3\. Apparently there is some drama involving drama involving Lentex, the author of the critically acclaimed Singled Out, the best LH fanfic to date. According to some people on his discord server, Lentex has been impersonating a few well known authors and causing drama. Guess we won't be seeing any of his fics updated for a while?**

 **4\. I just wanted to make it symmetrical. Lucy probably is blonde, but that could have been a wig in Back In Black.**


	58. Finances, what Finances?

Yeah, its weird how the show plays around with finances. Lynn Sr can apparently buy land and materials to build a working hotel, he and Rita have enough to throw money at their daughters despite Luna complaining they would likely lay the big family small budget spiel on her when Lori suggested to go ask them, yet cannot afford to fix Vanzilla or afford another vehicle ( Doesn't have to be a brand new one). And whats with them and 1 bathroom? Do they wake up at 5:00 am to take 5 minute showers each? Its amazing thwy are all able to get ready for achool and work in the morning..


	59. Sounds of Silence

Lincoln was panicking. For almost the past couple hours, he had desperately went to his other sisters in a vain attempt to figure out something that Lola had asked him, but he had worn his new headphones that blocked out all sounds. His sisters all gave him horror stories of things that the princess had done such as bursting Lynn's Soccer Ball, selling Leni's stuff, and even killing Lana's frog, although Lincoln was skeptical about that one.

Soon, the moment of truth arrived. At approximately 3:30 Lola arrived into his room, with a wide grin.

" Oh Linky, do you remember what you promised me at 3:30? You do remember what you promised?"

He could only weakly no. At this, Lola's grin turned into her signature evil grin.

" You know what happens when you make Lola mad.."

Lincoln quickly threw up his arms and tried to offer an apology; Lola held up her hand, took a deep breath, and..

" I was gonna ask you if you wanted cheese pizza, or pepperoni pizza as a way to thank you for helping me win my paegant 2 weeks ago.."

Lincoln then became confused.

" What, you think I was gonna become mad or something, and destroy something precious to you as an act of revenge?"

Lincoln shrugged his shoulders.

" Well, I had these earphones that could block out all kinds of noise, and I had them on when you and the others came in to ask me stuff. When I was busy trying to figure out what I promised you, the others told me you had done some acts of revenge of them, such as popping Lynn's soccer ball for her eating the last pudding cup, and you killing Lana's frog for her causing you to smudge your makeup.."

" What!? I admit there are times where I may get a little angry, but I would never do that! Killing Lana's frog, those disease ridden animals I would never get close enough to even touch them. I think the others were just screwing with you..."

" Dang it.."

" If you want, you and me can think up a plan of revenge later. Now, Plain Cheese, or Pepperoni?"

" Pepperoni. And if I may ask, can we get some soda and cheesy bread too?"

" Sure, anything for my big brother." And so, Lola and Lincoln enjoyed a nice dinner of pizza and cheesy bread with glasses of soda..


	60. City Slickers

" You know, we really need to consider getting another van, Rita muttered as they waved Lori and Lincoln off. They were about to go visit The Santiagos, and would be gone for a couple hours.

" KIDS, ME AND YOUR MOTHER ARE GONNA GET ANOTHER VAN-"

In no time flat, the kids were at the front door.

" Woah pops, you considering getting another vehicle? What made you reconsider?"

" Well, Luna you all may laugh, but I finally figured out how inconvient it is for 13 people to share 1 van. Plus, I found a dealership that sells slightly older cars but at affordable prices. When me and your mother get there, we will send you all pics, and we will let you all help choose, ok?"

" Ok, pops."

 **I always wondered, 13 people are able to share 1 vehicle? They must pay a fortune in taxi or city bus fare instead of simply purchasing an additional vehicle. And it doesn't have to be brand spanking new...**


	61. Another Fool Me Twice

" Ahhh, think we got her good?" Lincoln asked his family as they were standing outside their house.

" Yeah son, I paid the truck driver a good amount of money to not stop for Luan. He should be back at the house in about a couple minutes. I hope Luan realizes that."

A few minutes later, the group of actors the family had hired came walking up the sidewalk. Lynn Sr immediately took out his checkbook and began writing checks for each of them.

" Wow, I must thank you guys enough for pulling this off for us. Luan didn't know what hit her."

" Yeah, it was nothing. Being an actor, you have to be ready for anything. Although I kinda feel bad for getting that british question wrong," Lynn Sr's Double saidsaid.

" Eh, it was worth it. Thats why we worked with all of you and told us all of our quirks and mannerisms. We knew Luan would notice you were just actors, so remember when we told you to do something that we would never do, like Luna playing Polka at a Rock Concert, or Lynn Jr acting like a wuss at sports?"

Everybody had a chuckle at that last line except for Lynn Jr, who sported a small frown.

" Well, this sure was fun. If you ever need us again, don't hesitate to give us a call!" And with that, the actors shook hands with the family and departed. After a few minutes, the same moving truck from earlier came roaring back up the street, with a visibly tired Luan trying to chase it.

" Well, looks like Luan is almost pooped out. Lori and Leni, carry your sister inside. The rest of you, help your mother and me carry Luan's boxes back inside."

And so the family rejoiced in the knowledge that they finally got one over on their prankster daughter.


	62. Lucy needs a Haircut

" Man these macaroni cheese bites are delicious: Lincoln thought to himself as he ate the yummy treats ftom the fridge. Just as he closed the door, he heard the sound of someone tumbling down the stairs.

" I bet I know who it is.." Lincoln said to no one in particular as he went into the living room. There at the bottom of the steps, was none other than Lucy Loud.

" You know, you really need to get a haircut. You fall down the stairs at least once a week!"

" Sigh. Fine, I am tired of getting bruised anyway.." Lucy grumbled as Lincoln helped her up.


	63. Anglophile

"I don't believe this..." Lincoln muttered as he found his father and older sister Luna decked out in British attire glued to the tv.

" Lincoln, did you literally forget what the date is?" Lori asked her only brother as she walked up beside him.

" Its may?"

" Exactly! You know Prince Harry is getting married to that Meghan girl, and its being televised. You and I are well aware of how much of an Anglophile Dad and Luna are.."

Lincoln pondered that. He did recall their other sisters and mother groaning about it from time to time. The 2 tended to go overboard with their fascination of the british culture sometimes.

" Yeah, I guess you're right. But what do we do? Everybody else is gone."

" Wanna go get some Ice Cream or something at the mall? I will pay."

" if you are paying, then sure!" And so the 2 left, eager to get away from the ensuing hollering that was sure to come from the fsther of 11 and his rockstar daughter.


	64. A Fridge Too Far

" Ok kids, this seriously has to stop.." Lynn Sr said to his kids as they all sat in the living room, with various injuries and other odd misfortunes. Luna was blue for some reason, Luan had a cast on her foot, Lily was glowing green, and Lana's hair was frizzled. " What is going on here?!" After a minute, Lincoln decided to speak up.

" Well you see dad, you cook the most delicious food, and we all like it. We kinda made traps to prevent anybody from eating the leftovers."

Their father then heavily sighed. " Kids, I could have made more food if you all just asked me to make some. Me and your mother do not condone using violence for any reason. You all should be ashamed of yourselves.."

All the kids hung their heads down in shame..

" But, I am willing to forgive all this if you promise that you won't injure each other over the food, or else we will go back to the same 7 meals week after week system I used to do. Deal?

The kids looked at each other, shrugged, and then joined hands with their father and shook them.

" Now I do believe that I can ehip up a pan of my famous Lynn-Sagna for dinner. Now if you excuse me, I must work my magic in the kitchen.."

 **Hmmm, I see the 1 year anniversary of the best and most well liked episode No Such Luck is next month. Are you not excited for this momentous occasion? I can envision more NSL fanfics to come forth around that time...**


	65. Fanon Sisters & Fanon Lincoln

Now, for the most part, you see these traits mostly in multi chapter stories, or one shots based on certain episodes. A people may have already touched on this..

 **Fanon Lori: Oh boy, if there is a fanon version that you just love to hate, then this could be the one. Sure, being the oldest of 11 kids does make one a little arrogant, but Lori takes the cake. She is usually depicted as a massive conniving manipulative bitch. Cares about nothing except her precious boyfriend. Usually gets into physical confrontations with her siblings, most of the time either Lincoln or Leni.** **In one story, she alongside the twins and possibly Lynn said derogatory comments towards Luna regarding her sexuality.** **You would think Lori woulwould be more accepting in that instance, consideriing her brother's best friend has 2 gay dads, but you usually do not question fanon.**

 **Fanon Leni: Speaking of Leni,** **there is a small theory going around that she has some sort of learning disorder. Even though there is no basis towards the theory, I can see why people think that. Anyway, Leni is usually depicted as too sweet for her own good** , **being easily swayed. Almost next to no mention is made for her incredible fashion sense or the fact she is an excellent carpenter if her making Lori a new bed is any indication. However, expect her to be one of the first sisters to come to Lincoln's defense when something goes wrong for him and his family is the cause.**

 **Fanon Luna: Oh boy. Here we have our musically inclined Loud Sibling, who for some reason is depicted as having this tight or special bond with Lincoln, even though the show has made** **no allusions to this. People usually bring up For Bros About To Rock, but any other episode, Luna is just like the rest of the sisters when pitted against Lincoln. Aldo, she seems to be a Mick Swagger fanatic, and may or may not fall into hard drugs and liquor.**

 **Fanon Luan: There is really nothing different from the Canon Version. Luan still makes puns her family does not like, and becomes a maniac still on April Fool's. But for some reason, fanart and fanfics depict her as Bisexual, or in a Lesbian Relationship with Maggie the Goth girl from Funny Business. Other than the fanart and fanfics being cool, nobody can give a concrete explanation as to why Luan is always depicted with Maggie.**

 **Fanon Lynn: Oh boy. Lynn is depicted as a heartless bully apparently from fans who cannot let No Such Luck go. Lincoln is always the victim of it, even though she has 5 other siblings to torment.**

 **Fanon Lucy: Lucy apparently worships the devil or occult, as she usually has a great book of spells and Ouija Boards to summon demons from the other world to torment her family or bullies. Also, she apparently keeps her obsession with Princess Pony** **clogging the toilet as her trump card to make the sisters feel guilty, or Lincoln reveals it.**

 **Fanon Lola: So evil that she was portrayed as the literal Devil from that critically acclaimed story Singled Out. Other than that, she apparently is not above reading her siblings' diaries, although Lincoln wasn't having it, and punched Lola the fuck out** **when she read his during show and tell.**

 **Fanon Lana: Who? Oh, Lola has a twin?**

 **Fanon Lisa: Here Lisa is not above going against her moral beliefs all in the name of science, and doesn't care id her family gets hurt in the process.**

 **Fanon Lily: Pretty much the same as Canon version.**

 **Fanon Lincoln: Woah boy. Pretty much Fanon Lincoln is trapped in a world with sisters who do not give damn about him, and he is a miserable sad little boy. Only episodes or parts where the sisters show even a hint of animosity towards him are mentioned or referenced to, even though there are numerous other episodes that depict that the sisters do love and care for him. If its a NSL fic, apparently he has no other friends or family members he can turn to explain the situation to.**

Did I miss anything?


	66. NSL Anniversary

Can anyone believe that its been almost 1 year before the greatest episode of the hit nickelodeon show The Loud House aired?

Anyway... here are my thoughts..

1\. The fact we are still getting NSL stories this far after the episode aired tells me that some people just cannot let this episode go. I just do not not see the logic in continuing to focus on an episode that I or a majority of the fandom doesn't like.

2\. I am not a fan of the family getting over antagonized just to make Lincoln feel more symphathetic. The stories either have the family refusing to let Lincoln reenter the house far longer than the single night he was outside, or forcing him to wear the squirrel suit far longer than the beach, and no one in the family sees a problem with it until Lincoln snaps, or is hurt or killed.

3\. Despite what people say or think, his family does love and support him. I tend to look beyond the episodes where something bad hapoens to Lincoln...

So, what are your thoughts as we near the 1 year annivesary?


	67. Disney World?

" Ok kids, its time we told you our surprise.." Lynn Sr told his kids as he and his wife grinned ear to ear as the family sat in the living room over a Dinner of Pizza in the living room. It all started over a couple days ago when the kids noticed their parents being quite chipper ever since they cane home from work. What was stranger was that anytime they tried asking for money, even though they were on a tight budget, the parents gave it to them without question. $40.00 so Lori could take herself and Bobby out to see a movie and eat out at a chinese restaurant? Done. Lola needed $120 heels for her next paegant so she could look fabulous? Why not throw in that paegant dress that cost 3 times much.

" Ok, so whats the surprise?" Lola asked, her mouth stuffed with gooey pizza. The parents took a deep breath.

" We are going to Disney World."

It was like a bomb went off, because the 11 kids instantly jumped up and started to scream joy.

" Dudes, this is so awesome!"

" This is literally the best news we heard ever!"

The kids continued to scream cries of joy before Lincoln stopped and asked a question.

" Wait a minute! While this is good news, isn't Disney World really expensive? I mean, we aren't the most well off family in terms of going there.."

At that point, the kids stopped, and had to agree. Last they checked, everything there from the hotels and ticket prices, even bottled water was out of their price range.

" Oh kids, we never told you that me and your father won a bunch of money on one of those scratch off lottery tickets this week?"

The kids shook their heads no, and Rita continued with her story. On a whim, Lynn Sr bought a couple scratch off tickets on his way to have lunch with Rita. She laughingly brushed it but Lynn Sr insisted they scratch. Needless to say, they almost went ballistic when they saw that they won about $1,000,000.

" So, minus taxes and fees, that comes to just about $600,000. We decided you kids need a proper vacation

" Thats a lot of money for Disney World, dad.."

Lynn Sr had to reassure Leni. " Well, no. Of course we aren't going to spend it all there First off, we have to decide on when to go, how to get there, etc.. I was thinking of a budget of no more than between $30000 to $35,000 and spend no more than a week there any ideas?"

With that in mind, the kids instantly began to brainstorm..

 **Ehh, I was bored, so here we go..**

 **Now since they won money, the cost would not be an issue here..**

 **1\. What would be the best way to get to Disney World for the family? Plane, Train, Bus, or simply renting a Van and driving there? If they were to drive, it is about 17 Hours from theur home town to Orlando, Florida.**

 **2\. Would the family fare better staying in a hotel located on the Disney property, or rebting one offsite?**


	68. Not A Loud

Lincoln was confused, but luckily he knew who had answers. He was looking for some of his old baby photos for a class project at school, but to his amazement, he couldn't find any in the baby booklets his parents had kept for each of his sisters. So with determination, he marched down to his parents who were in the living room; Lynn Sr was reading the paper, and Rita was busy tapping away on her smartphone.

" Hey guys, I need some help; my baby photos aren't in my book upstairs and I needneed some help; What exactly happened on the day I was born?" Lincoln asked. Lynn Sr looked from his paper and without missing a beat, said " Oh, you were delivered by First Lady Laura Welch Bush at the time.."

" I kinda figured nothing special happened so-WAIT A MINUTE WHAT?!" Lincoln gasped. Rita took a deep breath, looked away from her phone and looked at her phone.

" Long story short Lincoln, Vanzilla ( shooting a quick glare at her husband) broke down on the highway, Presudent George W Bush First Lady Laura Welch Bush happened to roll up, George W passed out, and Laura helped deliver you. Let me get the pictures.."

Getting up, she went over to a corner of the living room and opened up a compartment on the floor, getting a shoe box and handing it to Lincoln. When he opened up, he was surprised. There were numerous pictures of the day he was born, such as of Laura holding him right after ge was born, of his parents Lynn Sr and Rita, and of Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan Lynn playing around the presidential limousine as it was parked outside the loud house. He was surprised.

" How come these are not in the baby book?"

" We were too busy dealing with you that day to put them in. I hope this will help you with your project at school. Funny enough, your father and I were really gonna tell you that the secret service sworn us to secrecy to never reveal how you were born, but that would be stupid.."

" Yeah it would have been but I think I am just gonna fib a story to my class. They would be so jealous if they knew the truth."

And so, Lincoln headed up to his room with the box of photos, eager to view them all.

 **Its funny how immediately after this episode aired, some people said they hated it, because the thought of Lincoln being born by the first lady is so absurd they can't believe it. We are talking about a show where the parents need a 4 year old to tell them how to tell time and the specific measurements to use for cooking, and the fact that 13 people can use 1 bathroom. With that in mind, The Loud House has some pretty stupid theories out there, like Lincoln being adopted and Lynn Jr being Transgender simply because she likes sports and is named after her father..**


	69. Ronnie Anne's getting a Spinoff!

Ok, so it has been recently announced that Ronnie Anne and her family are getting a spinoff of their very own, titles Los Casagrande I believe. This is after a 6 episode story Arc in the upcoming season 4 of the Loud House which is supposed to lead into it. Now a couple haave expressed interest in this new series, but many people believe that the Loud House staff are jumping the gun and putting all their eggs in one basket by releasing a spinoff about a character who was used very sparingly on the show before she was sent off. Me, I see both sides of the argument. It is odd they only used Ronnie Anne in like 4-5 episodes and we hardly got to know her, and they sent her off. Heck, Bobby got more appearences than her, and they are siblings! But I also also am intrigued to see where they go with the spinoff. They could focus on the adventures she can have with her 3 friends, and the complications of livimg with a large family..

So, what about you? What do you think about Ronnie Anne getting her own spinoff?


	70. Happy NSL Anniversary!

As I write this, I cannot believe that it has been almost a year since the great cinematic masterpiece No Such Luck aired. The fandom nearly went crazy over it, writing several blogs and publishing several fan fictions devoted to the number 1 episode of all time on Nickelodeon.

But I was wondering, surely such fine authors as you and I must simply have favorites of these stories, do we not? And that is wehy I humbly ask you, list at least 2 of your most and least favorite NSL Fics and list why. As for me, My 2 favorite NSL are:

1\. What is a Person Worth-About the only NSL fanfic that is still ongoing from when it was published less that a week after the episode aired.

2\. Sacrifice Fly by Derangedperson. Doesn't go overboard like most NSL fics..

Least Favorite..

1\. Shattered Innocence: Lincoln is just straight up killed after his family locks him out the house, severing any chance the family hashas of realizing the errors of their ways and apologizing to him.

2\. I cannot remember the title, but muppetspot wrote a NSL fic. I think in that one Lynn overdosed on pills or something, and the family was broken up...

Anyway, what are your 2 favorite/least favorite NSL fics?

Also, it does not do good to not want to talk about NSL on deviant art and the wiki, but yet make comments like "oh, its the 1 year anniversary of you know what"...


	71. Pipe Dreams

" OK kids, gather around, we have to talk.." Lynn Sr told his kids as they gathered around in the living room with Rita.

" What's up, dad?" Lori asked.

" Thats a good question. Me and your mother have talked, and we have decided to get an additional bathroom installed, to cut time with getting ready in the morning.."

Come to think of it, the kids did notice a few men with clipboards arriving at the home various times this week, mostly to talk with their mom, dad, or both at the same time. They never listened to the entire conversations, but heard things ranging from knocking down a few walls, to figuring out what kind of bathtub and toilet would work best.

" We finally agreed on a price, and they should start within the next day. They said that if everything goes to plan, we should have our second bathroom in 3-4 weeks."

Rita then cleared her throat.

" But also, we want to talk to you kids about the way you've been leaving the bathroom lately.."

All the kids then got nervous..

" Maybe its our fault for not getting on you all about keeping it clean, but you 11 should keep the bathroom clean! When the toilet paper gets low and you see it, get another roll to replace it! Same with bars of soap! Also, you all know the drill about Laundry; The bathroom is not your personal clothes hamper; pick up your underwear, bras, pajamas, and undershirts! It smells like a football locker room!"

The kids chuckled netvously as they rubbed the back of their heads.

" Kids, only thing we ask is that you keep the bathroom clean. Me and your mother cannot do it all the time as we are working. And before we go, Lynn Jr we are also gonna need to have a talk about you and your "Bombing the Bowl" routine after eating your meatball subs or only after your team is #1. "

Everyone looked at their sporty sibling/daugher, who could only offer a bervous laugh in response..

 **You know, there should be an episode where Lori, Leni, and Luna get part time jobs, and keep them. All this complaining about not having enough money, and the obvious solution is right in their faces. Does Lori still have that job from The Waiting Game? And no, Luna occasionally doing gigs does not count..**


	72. Loud House Drama

Oh boy, here we go...

1\. So the Kid's Choice Awards was last night, and to the surprise of no one, Spongebob has won I believe best cartoon. People on facebook are going nuts. Look, I love the Loud House, and want it to do well, but Spongebob has been on Nickelodeon way longer, plus has tons of more merchandise and continues to pump out new episodes at a much faster rate than Loud House does. Heck, we are just now starting to get plush toys and action figures for the Loud House almost 2 yyears after it premiered...

2\. Apparently there is some trouble over at the Booru. Somebody was spamming the site with pics of non loud house characters, over I think Loudcest OC's. Its just a cartoon people; no needneed to go batshit crazy over it...


	73. Cover Girls

" Gee, what wonderful sisters I have.." Lincoln grumbled to himself as he was busy trying to clean his room. Today was spring cleaning day, and all of his sisters conviently had things and places to go to, and sweetly asked him to cover for all of them for their parents.

But the more Lincoln thought about it, the more unfair it became. Sure they made sure he got back into his room the other day becsuse he missed curfew, but there were plenty of other times they screwed him over. Like the other day he washed the dishes for Lori so she could go on a date with Bobby; She promised him a trip to the comic book store yet when he asked her about it, she brushed it off and denied ever promising anything. Then there was the time Luna had sweettalked him into watching Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily so she could jam all night. Well, the twins argued all night, Lily pooped up a storm, Lisa tried numerous experiments, and Lucy popped out at random intervals.

" You know what; screw this!" And with that, Lincoln set to work cleaning his room to the best of his ability.

" Kids, how is the cleaning coming along?" he heard his mother call out as she walked upstairs. It was then Lincoln got a genius idea. He put down the broom and walked out his room. He sae his mother walk in and out of everybody's room.

" Lincoln, where are your sisters?! Their rooms are filthy!"

Putting on some on fake crying and tears, Lincoln tearfully went towards her.

" I know its spring cleaning day, but they all threatened me if I didn't try to cover for them. I'm sorry mom."

" Its not your fault Lincoln. Those sisters of yours will be punished for skipping on cleaning day. Although at least your room is in tip top shape. You did a good job Lincoln. How about a reward?"

Fast forward..

" Ok, everybody is here.." Lori said as she and the rest of the girls convened outside after a nice day out. After a few minutes, they began to walk inside, in which they were immediately met by their parents, who didn't look pleased.

" All of you except Lily are grounded. You know better than to get out of cleaning duty. And to think you all threatened your brother? For shame.."

They all looked to the side and saw Lincoln " tearfully" crying in the corner. It didn't take the sisters long to figure out he was faking.

" Mom, Lincoln is literally fa-"

" Don't talk back to your mother! Since you all had such fun, I believe the whole house could use a spring cleaning tomorrow. Better get well rested. And don't even think about messing with your brother over this. You all bought this upon yourselves!"

The girls except for Lily could only glare at their brother as he stuck out his tongue at them.


	74. A Novel Idea

" OK girls, we are almost about to leave!" Lynn Sr shouted up the stairs. In no time at all, his 10 daughters stampeded like buffalo down the stairs and out the door.

" I too am excited for this take your child to work day. Good thing I am your 11th daughter so I can go," Lincoln disguised in a wig and short dress said as he tried to walk past his father. Lynn Sr groaned in annoyance and ripped the wig off.

" That's a nice costume son, but you know the drill. Its take your daughter to work day. I am sure you will have fun here at home."

" But dad, I really would like to-"

" I'll bring you back a Jelly filled!" And with that, Lynn Sr ran out the door to the van. After a few minutes, Rita walked into the living room, and looked to see a sad Lincoln.

" What's wrong sweetie?"

" Oh, dad took the girls with him to work again. Take your daughter to work or something?"

" You know, I could have sworn it was take your CHILD to work. But yeah, I know what you mean. None of the girls ever wanted to accompany me to work. I mean, Dentistry isn't the most glamorious profession, but it helps to know how to keep your teeth cleaned."

" I guess you're right. Hey mom, sorry if I never asked you to accompany you to work. If only there was a solution to both our problems."

Rita thought about it for a minute, then came up with a solution.

" Well, I could just take you to work with me, but I think this deserves a special occasion. But 2 things; Don't think I will be doing this all the time, and do not make this a habit when you start working."

Lincoln was confused at first as she went to the house phone, but got the idea as she dialed a number and cleared her throat and put on an impression that would make Luan proud.

Rita: * Faking sick* Hey, Dr. Feinstein, its Rita. Listen, I am feeling a little under the weather, and I can't make it into work today..

Lincoln was shocked. For as long as he known, his mother never called out internationally.

Dr. Feinstein: Hmm, I am surprised. Usually you always came to work. Heck, even worked overtime. Of course, I do not have 11 kids. Anyway, I am looking at your file, and you have quite a bit of sick leave. I know you are calling out just for today, but I think you deserve a little rest. How does 2-3 days sound?

Rita was taken aback. She really was intending to only take today off, but since he was offering..

Rita: Um, 3 days is fine..

Dr Feinstein: Ok, 3 days it. Hope you feel better. Take care..

Rita then hung up, then she turned to Lincoln.

" Well, I did just get 3 days. How's about we take it easy today? We can go rent a couple games and movies, order some pizza and Ice cream, and I can show you this novel I am working on-"

" Novel?"

" Yep, a novel. Its not Stephen King material, But I think it's neat.."

And so, off mother and son went to enjoy their day together..

 **Have any of you all ever participated in take your child to work day, or have you ever visited your parent's work place?**


	75. Luna has a Date

Lincoln had a smile on his face, for today was a glorious day. What's that you say, what makes this day glorious? For today, it was the day that Luna Loud was set to go on her first date with her fellow bandmate/classmate Sam Sharpe. And when it came to their siblings, first dates always was a top priority for everyone. That, and for once the sisters were not teasing him about Ronnie Anne.

It was a couple hours before the date, but the sisters wasted no time in preparing, or trying to get Luna ready. Lincoln was on his way up to give his sisters their magazines that came in the mail when he decided to take a stop at Lori and Leni's room. when he got there, he was amused. Luna was sitting on the floor, her short pixie hair being brushed by Leni. Lola was busy rubbing her chin as she was rummaging through her makeup kit, while the rest of the girls were busy going through a large number of clothes on Leni's bed, which were in various shades of purple. Lincoln cleared his throat as he walked in.

" Oh hey girls, am I interrupting anything?"

" Dude, they got me cornered! Its just a simple date!"

" No, its not simple date. Luna is simply the next of us to date, and the first to date a girl, with her being one herself! As Siblings, it is our jobv to make sure she looks sharp!"

Lincoln heard Luan chuckle to the side.

" Listen Lincoln, now I know how you feel when we get on you about Ronnie Anne. Our sisters were all over me the minute I told them Sam wanted to go on a date with me.."

" Eh, don't worry about it Luna. I am sure it will be a great one. Now if you excuse me, Arrgh, is calling me name!"

He quickly exited the room, leaving Luna to her sisters as they resumed their work.

 **Yeah, its not a Simple Solution, But I assume the sisters would swarm over each other for their first dates, and Luna would be no exception..**


	76. Nickelodeon Be Damned

Well I will be damned!

Dan Schneider, guy behind several of most beloved live action shows such as All That, Kenan Kel, Amanda Show, etc.. has been let go from Nickelodeon. Now, one could argue some of his recent shows weren't bringing in the ratings, however there are allegatioms that he was involved in some questionable behavior, some of which involved his alleged foot fetish and young actresses on his shows. He should have kept that kind of crap to himself, but oh well. God knows this fandom needs to, with its endless supply of fetiah and Loudcest fanart. ( Do not come after me with pitchforks)

Also, John Kricfalusi who was the creative genius behind Ren Stimpy has also recently been accused of being involved with underage girls. Like many others have said, the accusations against him do not come as a surprise. Guy always came off as an arrogant and creepy dude.

I dod love Ren Stimpy back in the day...


	77. Actual Fandom Pains Episode

**Apparently, I supposedly was the reason an author by the name of blindwriter95 has decided to discontinue Shattered Innocence which he picked up from AustinDr who also had previously discontinued it due to some negative reviews. I suppose the fact I counted it as one of my least favorite NSL Fanfics did not sit well with the author. The only thing I said concerning the story was that I didn't like the plot; nowhere did I bash the author or butcher the story as some people may claim.**

 **Also, Big Diesel author of several Mature Loud House in which Lincoln has sexual relations with nearly every female under the sun including his sisters mother has migrayed away from this site ajd will now you archive wattpad. Peraonally I never really had any problems with this website.**

" Lori, Leni, and Lucy sure have been spending a lot of time together, these past few fridays wouldn't you say Lynn?" Lincoln asked his sporty sister as they sat on the living room couch one friday afternoon.

" No kidding. I overheard Lucy mumbling some nights about how Lori Leni were only watching that vampire show due to that Blake guy playing Tristan, but now, the 3 are actually discussing the show! Like who is Tristan gonna date, how long he is gonna stay at Edwin's, etc...Kinda strange how things work out."

" Yeah.."

A minute later, the front door opened, and in walked Lori and Leni with a few bags of snacks, followed by Lucy, Haiku and a few female members of the Mortician's Club.

" sigh... Thank you Lori and Leni for letting us watch the VOM marathon at our house today.."

" No problem. This will literally be the best marathon ever! Tristan redecorates the castle I think in this week's new episode!"

" You think he knows what colors/patterns do/don't go together?"

" Hey Lincoln wanna shoot some hoops with me outside?"

" Sure Lynn. Got nothing better to do."

The 2 got and left their sisters and friends as they eagerly awaited the marathon to start.


	78. Fool Me Twice 2

True to her word, Luan had went back upstairs and promptly went back to sleep, no doubt still exhausted from the gig she did yesterday. With that out of the way, the family was able to enjoy their prank free saturday. Lynn Sr the younger girls spent the morning clearing the yard so the lawn could be cut, Leni was busy working on new designs, Rita, Lori, Lynn Jr Lincoln went to go do grocery shopping, and Luna rocked out to her hearts content in the garage. After doing a couple hours, she decided to go back inside and head to her room. When she got there, Luan was still in bed, but she was looking at iTube videos.

" Its weird not seeing you go all crazy on April Fool's day, dude.." Luna told her sister as she put her guitar back into the closet.

" Yeah, I am amazed at myself. But that gig I did yesterday took a lot of work, and I honestly lost track of the time. Besides, you all may not believe me, but you all need a break from my sntics once in a while.."

Luna pondered that. Luan did have a point...


	79. Hmmmm?

One saturday afternoon, the loud kids were hanging out on the living room couch. Everybody else was watching television, but lincoln had these lingering questions on his mind, and today, he was gonna get answers.

" Hey Luna, can I ask you a question?"

" Ask away, dude.." The budding young rockstar asked.

" Why exactly does the fandom refer to you as my closest sister? No disrespect, but I was just wondering?"

Now that Luna thought about it, it did not make a lot of sense.

" To be honest Link, I have no idea. Its not like you are any more closer to me than the rest of us. I hear people bring up when I accompanied you and Clyde to the smooch concert, but other than that, I haven't really done anything."

Now Luan decided to ask a question.

" While we are on the subject of the fandom, why does evdryone assume that I am gay for Maggie? First of all, I am not gay, and have never given any indication that I am. Second of all, I only met her once and that was at that party. We don't even know if she is gay herself.."

Everybody had to agree. That was kind of random, assuming one of them was gay for no apparent reason at all. Lori then decided to ask the next question.

" I don't know if you all are aware of tvtropes, but there is one called Ron The Death Eater. The gist of it is when you take the negative qualities of some one and increase them 10 fold. That seems to be the norm for a bunch of fanfics featuring me, or Lynn, or any based on NSL. And they mostly involve us harming Lincoln. We aren't that bad, are we?"

All the sisters turned to look at Lincoln.

" Of course not, you guys! I love each and every one of you. Heck, I get tired of them demonizing you all in those NSL stories. Makes me shake my head.."

 **What other questions about the fandom do you think they would have?**


	80. Relative Chaos Part 1

" Man, what a night.." Ronnie Anne mumbled to herself as she ate lunch with her family in the dining area. Truth be told, it wasn't bad, just different sleeping in the city with a ton of noise.

" Man, I sure am gonna miss all of you guys.." Bobby said through a mouthful of burritos. He didn't notice his mother and extended family give him and Ronnie Anne nervous glances.

" Yeah, this has been real fun. I wish we could visit you all more often.."

" Uh uh. You nor Bobby are not leaving!" Carlos Jr happily replied. Now Bobby Ronnie Anne were confused. Just what did mean by that?

" Uh, what are you are talking about?" Ronnie Anne asked.

" Supposed yo be a secret, but you're moving in with us! Aunt Maria said so!"

Now Bobby Ronnie Anne looked at their mother, who staryed to give off a nervous grin.

" Um, surprise?"

Ronnie Anne was not amused.

" Wait a minute, we are moving? And you never talked to Bobby me about it?!"

" Well, guess I got a lot of explaining to do, huh?"


	81. Sweet Spot

" Ok, hopefully the kids have calmed down by now... Rita thought to herself as she and her husband finished packing things for the family road trip they planned to take for the weekend.

At last, 7:00 AM rolled around. But just as quickly, the 2 heard the sound of what could best be described as a stampede.

" Huh, whats that?" Lynn Sr wondered. He and Rita looked out their bedroom window and saw their children stomp down the stair, angrily shouting with one another and making a mad dash outside. The 2 looked at each other and went to go look. What they saw shocked them. Just like before, the kids had gotten to the van and began fighting one another, creating a huge ruckus. Eventually, a huge dust cloud enveloped them and the van. When it dissipated, they were all left holding scraps of what used to be Vanzilla.

" Oh god, my dad's vehicle!" Lynn Sr cried as he started towards the wreckage. The kids, realizing what they done, stood up in shame.

" Do you kids know what you've done!? This was my dad's car, and his father's car before his!"

The kids could say nothing. However Rita came up behind her husband, beaming with joy.

" Whoopee! I am proud of you kids! Great work!"

The kids and Lynn Sr turned towards her in shock. Lori was the first to speak.

" Um, what did we do?"

" You actually managed to destroy that piece of crap van. How it managed to stay together all these years is beyond me."

" But honey, they destroyed an heirloom that has been passed down from generation-"

" an heirloom that frequently broke down at a moment's notice, and the AC that didn't work. Come on Lynn, now is the perfect time to purchase a new and modern van. Well, after we come back from our weekend trip. If we go now, we can make it to the car rental place downtown and rent a van for the e on, what do you say?"

Lynn Sr thought it over, and ultimately agreed with his wife.

" I guess it makes sense. Sorry kids for yelling at you earlier. Now let's go get that rental van!"

 **I may have asked this before, but does anyone think that the $200 Rita spends on groceries in Cereal Offender is the weekly budget for food? Would make more sense. And I imagine for toiletries like toilet paper, paper towels, soap, etc... they buy on bulk?**


	82. Another Sleuth or Consequences

" Another day, another chance that i'm not attending the Ace Savvy convention..." Lincoln sighed as he looked online at the highlights from the day's festivities at the Detroit Convention Center. He was supposed to originally go to this weeklong celebration with Clyde, but certain unforseen circumstances prevented him from going, namely a clogged toilet. Mayhe he shouldnt have flushed that many things down the toilet..

He was about to turn on the tv when his family gathered with bags packed like they were planning to go on vacation.

" Uh, were are you all going?"

" Don't play dumb, dork. Where's your bag?"

" Lynn, If I knew and was told where we were going, I would have my bag packed.."

" Oh son, we are going to the Ace Savvy convention! Good thing there were hotel rooms still availible.."

Lincoln felt like he was in a dream. His family is going, the the Ace Savvy Convention?!

" But I'm grounded-"

" Your sisters will explain everything. Me and your mother will take the bags out.."

While the parents started to take the luggage out, the sisters all turned towards Lincoln. Lucy was the first to speak, clearing her throat as she rolled up her black dress to reveal a Princess Pony tshirt..

" Lucy, what are you-"

" Sigh. No need to panic. I told them everything. I read princess pony, am a fan, and it was my book that stopped the toilet up.."

That was a huge shock to Lincoln. Luna was next to speak.

" Little dudette apparently couldnt stand the thought of you being punished for something you had no part of, even if you flushed a bunch of stuff down the before. So she explained everything to us the days before."

And then Lori chimed it.

" Sorry for saying that I was gonna make fun of you for the rest of your life. Its ok to any of you whatever you like. We shouldn't have to hide that.."

So after a few other apologies from everyone, especially Lola for being a tattletale, Lincoln rushed upstairs to quickly pack his bag. He and the fsmily had a fun time at the convention.

 **HMMM, it appears I have missed a few analysis of the fanon versions of our faborite characters in fanfiction...**

 **Fanon Lincoln/St Lincoln: With him being the main character, its inevitable that Lincoln is the major focus of 98% of fanfics out there. However, from my observations, I have noticed this. Lincoln is always written as being constantly tormented by his sisters, focusing on only the following Episodes: Get the Message, Sleuth or Consequences, Girl Guru, No Such Luck, even though he has never given any indication that he is bothered by their antics in any shape or form. He apparently has no friends except for Clyde, even though we see him hang out with Rusty, Liam, Zach and maybe an occasional girl who isnt Ronnie Anne.** **In NSL Fics, it is never brought up initially how Lincoln did have fault with the situation by not informing his family he simply wanted free time, and keeping the charade up for a month ( There was a shot of a calendar with his face on every day implying he refused to go to their activities for an entire month). Lincoln never is forced to change or acknowledge his faults, yet the sisters are.**

 **Fanon Rita/Lynn Sr: They are almost useless as they are in the cartoon. A lot of the problems their kids are facing, they simply ignore it or express shock as to how such a thing could happen. Lori being a passive aggressive bitch who constantly undermines her siblings or Luan going crazy on April Fool's day comes as a "complete" shock to them..**


	83. Loudcest question

Is there any M rated fics that does not involve the siblings screwing each other? I am pretty sure someone like Lori or Leni can do better than the scrawny 11 year old dick of their brother, right?


	84. Deal Me Out

One friday evening, Lincoln was running around, making sure the snacks and soda was ready for his little get together.

" Slow down Lincoln, you're gonna give yourself a heart attack!" Lori laughed as she texted on her phone. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

" Ooh, must be the guests" Lincoln said as he went to the door and opened it. There stood a small group that consisted of Becky, Chaz, Joey, Clyde, Lindsey Sweetwater, all in various Ace Savvy gear. They all came in. Upon seeing Lindsey, Lola immediately grumbled a few choice words and went upstairs.

" Uh, whats her problem?" Becky asked.

" Lola has this rivalry with Lindsey. I don't really understand it either."

Becky Lindsey shrugged at Lori's words, and then pulled out some comics from their backpack. The others followed suit, pulling out various Ace Savvy gear.

" Man Lincoln, this was a great idea. Us fans coming over to your house to watch the marathon of ace savvy stuff. I just didnt know there were so many fans besides us in Royal Woods. "

" Yeah. Who knew? Although I don't think Lola counted on Lindsey being a fan. She just has to suck it up and get over it.."

And everyone shared a laugh as they got ready for the marathon.

 **If there is one concept I want the show to tackle, its Death. What do you think?**


	85. Friendzy

Meanwhile, at the mall..

Lynn Sr: Well, its time to head home. Think the kids stopped inviting their friends over?

Rita: We shall see...

The 2 parents and their youngest child reluctantly got into the van and drove away from the mall. They had actually escaped their home, where their kids had kept inviting their friends over as a way to gain special privileges such as watching tv and licking the spoon and bowl of leftover brownie batter

Rita: Well, we are almost-huh?

Lynn Sr: What the?

They couldn't believe it. Inatead of chaos like they presumed, there were a bunch of kids, but it looked like they were having fun. Playing badminton, water balloons, there was even a stage set up where they recognized some of Luna's friends jamming out songs. They parked the van and got out..

Rita: Wow..

Chandler came up to the parents..

Chandler: Your son Larry and his sisters know how to throw a party. All the pizza and soda you can eat!

Rita: Its Lincoln...

Suddenly, Lincoln and Lori pushed through the crowd and found their parents..

Lynn Sr: Did you invite all your friends over? There has to be at least 70 people here!

Lincoln: Well, after you 2 left, we kinda went overboard with each other trying to invite friends over..

Lori: But then we figured what we were doing was kind of dumb, so we decided to just order a bunch of pizza and sodas and decided to have a huge party..

Rita: Uh, no cops or neighbors complained, right?

Lori and Lincoln looked at each other then back at their parents.

Lori Lincoln: Nope..

Lynn Sr: Eh, good enough for us..

And so the parents with Lily went to join the festivities..

 **You know, I been reading a lot of responses from people who say they don't like the siblings to fight, or think the sisters are too mean to Lincoln. I dont know about you, but one would think in a large family, siblings fight or tease their only brother/sister. Hell, I have no issue with what the sisters do. What about you?**


	86. If they actually addresed Lana's Hygiene

It was a sunny afyernoon as both Rita Lynn Sr left the hospital with their daughter Lana.

Lynn Sr: Lana, when we get home, there will be new rules. You are required to take a bath every day..

Lana: But-

Rita: And you are forbidden to eat out the trash, any old food, or food meant for the pets. You will only eat Human Food...

Lana sighed. She was often nicknamed the garbage disposal due to her ability to eat any food, human or non human, as well as food that expired or spoiled. It was the reason why she was at the hospital. Maybe eating that moldy cupcake dog biscuits wasnt a good idea..

Rita: Speaking of which, we are gonna stop by the pet store and buy cages for all your pets. And your side of the room will be deep cleaned..Do you understand young lady?

Lana: Yeah...

 **I know its played for laughs, but Lana is one of the most unhygenic Louds on the show. Eating expired food, keeping dog poop in her room ( Shown on the Loud House 360 Video). How does Lola put up with that?**


	87. Goddamn, Another NSL story!

Imagine my surprise, or lack of when I browse Loud House fanfics on and see yet again, a NSL fic. Geez, dont you people get tired of writing about some crappy mediocre episode that I am still in amazement people reacted the way they did?

No disrespect to the authors themselves, its just NSL has been done to death..

So here, I want ti come up with some NSL cliches that we have seen in nearly every story based on the infamous episode.

1\. The family somehow forces Lincoln to wear the suit far longer than that day on the beach.

2\. None of Lincoln's friends or classmates raise any concern upon seeingnhim in said suit.

So what are some other NSL cliches have you seen?


	88. No Guts No Glori

Lynn Sr: Lori, me and your mother are going out tonight and was-

Lori sighed as she put her phone down and turned to face their parents.

Lori: Have you 2 ever thought about me?

Rita: What do you mean?

Lori rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Lori: This! Every freaking time you 2 go out I have to watch my siblings. Taking them to school, making sure they get ready on time, missing out on hanging out with my friends becsuse I have to babysit. Well, maybe I don't feel like watching them tonight ..

Lynn Sr: But-

Lori: You 2 figure it out. I refuse to play mom and dad tonight..

And with that, she went upstairs, leaving the 2 parents stunned..

 **If you ask me, Lori shouldnt have to play babysitter to her siblings all the time...**


	89. The Waiting Game

Lincoln: Its just not fair clyde!

Clyde: What isn't?

Lincoln: We were not invited to Chandler's birthday party!

Clyde did have to agree there. Chandler was one of the most popular boys within the fifth grade at Royal Woods Elementary. They heard that he was going to be held at the sewage plant where his father worked. It was the perfect dream of most 11 year boys. Chandler had held invites to most of of the 5th graders to his party. When it came to Lincoln and Clyde, he simply smirked and walked away.

Clyde: Oh man, we will be considered losers if we cannot go to his party!

???: Seriously, why do you 2 care so much for the darn thing anyway?!

The 2 looked up to the source of the voice, and found it to be none other than Paul, another boy from one of the other 5 grade classes.

Lincoln: We just want to be considered cool-

Paul: Hahahaha! Thats a laugh! Whats cool about having a party at a sewage plant? Where everything smells like poo?

Clyde: Were you not invited?

Paul: No, and I don't care. If I was having a party, it would be at some skating rink or something. If I were you 2, I wouldn't sweat it. You 2 have better things to do, right?

As he walked away, Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other and began to think.

Lincoln: He does have a point. A sewage plant doesn't sound like a great place to have a party.

Clyde: Amen to that..

Lincoln: Say, you wanna go to the arcade later after school? Lori works there now and she can get us some pizza and tokens and soda for free..

Clyde: Sounds like a plan my man!

 **Do you guys think Lincoln gets too much sympathy in fanfics to the point St Lincoln/Fanon Lincoln comes into play?**


	90. Rota Her Rights

Rita: Ahh, this is the life..

She was currently sitting on the couch, still in her pajamas, surrounded by various snacks and soda. Her family stood to the side, perplexed.

Lynn Sr: So honey, when is breakfast gettgetting done?

He got his answer as he barely dodged a soda bottle that was chucked at his head.

Rita: I am tired; do it yourselves..

 **Man I have committed the ultimate sin yesterday. I watched No Such Luck in its entirety, and found it to be a pretty enjoyable episode. Lincoln did kinda bring the drama on himself, electing to convince the family he is bad luck instead of simply going to the parents and explaining he simply wants free time to himself. Even when he had the oppurtunity to come clean, he continues to keep up the bad luck scheme...**


	91. Ruthless People

Rita Lynn Sr waited anxiously as the Terminix employee was making his analysis through the house. Their 11 kids were busy upstairs, packing clothes away for the inevitable vacating while the house was gonna be fumigating. After a few minutes, the Terminix employee came up to the 2 parents.

Rita: So, how bad is it?

Terminix Employee: Well, its obvious you have a termite problem. Has this house ever been fumigated before?

Lynn Sr: Well, As far as I know, not really. This house has been in my family for years..

Terminix Employee: Anyway, I know that you have spoken with other pest control companies, but I will suggest a full fumigation process to get them out, and to have this house checked at least every 6 months.

Rita: So how much is this gonna cost us?

The employee took out his tablet and began to run some numbers..

Terminix Employee: With what I suggested, you are gonna look around $2500. The entire process should take about a week. If you authorize it, we can start as early as tomorrow..

Rita Lynn Sr looked at each other..

Rita: Well, I guess that will work...

And so it was a done deal. A few minutes later, the family was gathered in the living room, suitcases with a weeks worth of clothes in the corner..

Lincoln: So where are we gonna stay for a week?

Rita: Well, me and your father was thinking, half of us can go stay with my Aunt Ruth, and the other half stays with Pop Pop..

Surprisingly, her kids began to protest the idea..

Rita: I thought you kids liked PopPop and Aunt Ruth?!

Lori: We do, but for starters, Pop Pop lives in a retirement home, and does not have the room to accomodate no more than 1 guest. Plus the food is awful!

Luna: And Aunt Ruth, she has a bajillion cats, moldy pudding, and always wants someone to take care of her nasty feet..

The siblings shuddered at the propesct, except for Lana who smiled.

Lana: I don't know, those bunions of her aren't bad..

Lynn Sr: ok, bad idea. But does anyone have a suggestion?

Leni: We could always just try and find a hotel And stay for the week. It will be totes awesome!

Rita: Hey, just might work...

And so, after a few minutes, they managed to find a hotel ( That isn't the one from Suite and Sour) that accomodated all 13 of them. Their week was spent by lounging by the pool and making full use of the spa.

 **1\. E** **xcluding Lori, Lola and Lynn Jr, who are your least favorite members of the Loud Family and why?**

 **2\. So in many nsl fics, the loud parents get arrested, and all that good stuff due to the exaggerated actions of them towards Lincoln. How exactly is that a hood thing? They could lose their jobs and the girls broken up into foster homes, and its likely they will be pissed at Lincoln even more. And its no guarenter that his foster family would treat him better. How does that make the episode better?**


	92. Lincoln goes to Salon

**Well I too must say that Luna and Luan are 2 of my least favorite characters. The fact that 3 of Luan's signature episodes portray her as a sadistic prankster does not help her image. Luna does seem boring as she is only used to make music references and play guitar. Her British obsession if we can call it that is annoying as heck..**

Lincoln: Great. Saturday morning, and nothing on tv..

He groaned to himself as he aimlessly flipped through the channels. The ome time he actually had the television to himself, and nothing was on. He was still flipping when his 2 oldest sisters Lori and Leni descended the stairs..

Lori: Whats with you? Usually you are elated that you get the tv to yourself?

Lincoln: Except that there is nothing on today. I seen all the episodes of ARRGH already...

Lori: Well, You don't have Clyde or your friends to hang out with?

Lincoln: Clyde went out of town with his dads, Liam has to repair things on his farm, etc...You get the picture. Plus, mom and dad are working overtime, and the rest of our sisters are off doing their own activities. Plus I am sure you 2 have plans as well?

Lori: We sure do..

Leni: The nail salon is having a blowout sale today! Our nails will look totes cute!

Lincoln: Well, don't let me stop you. I will try and find something to do..

The 2 eldest girls than sat and pondered.

Leni: Why don't you come with us?

Lincoln: With you, to the salon?

Lori: Yeah, dork!

Leni: And you can get your nails done too..

Lincoln was taken back by Leni's suggestion. Him, getting his nails done?

Lincoln: Uh, but I'm a guy-

Lori: And? Actually, its a trend that more guys are going to get their nails done; breaking the stereotype that only girls get their nails done..

Lincoln: Well...

Lori: Ill buy you lunch...

Leni: And you don't have to get any of the crazy colors.

Lincoln: Well, I guess I can try it. Something new I auppose..

And so off they went..

 **1.One thing I always wonder, is what sort of careers the kids will have in the future. With Lynn Jr and Lisa, I think we may have them branch off into specific careers based on their interest. Lynn may decide to stick with basketball and maybe be drafted by the WNBA, and Lisa may become an inventor, or chemist. What about the others?**

 **2\. I know the artstyle has a lot to dl with, But I always wondered just how tall everyone in the family? I remember when I was in 5th grade going into 6th and 11 years old, I was around 60 Inches, which is 5 Ft even. So I will use 5 Ft as Lincoln's height. with that in mind for the older members:**

 **Lynn Jr: 5 Ft 1 In**

 **Luan: 5 Ft 3 1/2 In**

 **Luna: 5 ft 6 In**

 **Leni: 5 Ft 8 1/2 In**

 **Lori: 5 Ft 9 In**

 **Rita: 6 Ft**

 **Lynn Sr: 6 Ft 2 In**

 **Do you think the younger sisters will grow tall? I love these random questions..**


	93. The Loudest Yard

Rita came up to her son, who was lazily sitting on the couch reading comics..

Rita: Sweetie, have you ever thought about exercising?

Lincoln: Have you ever thought about losing weight?

a few hours later..

All the sisters glared at Lincoln as their parents were preparing a tasty, nutritious dinner. Which meant they gave away all the ice cream, frozen pizzas and other delicious food they already had.

Lori: *whisper* You just had to open your mouth and say that, did you?! Now we gotta eat this nasty tasting slop!

Lincoln: *nervous* oops?


	94. Tripped

Lynn Sr: Oh crud, we aren't gonna make it by 8:00 pm!

The family was sitting on the side of the road. Their van rolled away and was now on the back of some truck, and it was a long walk to their hotel..

Lola: What do we do now?!

Leni: We could always try Uber?

Everyone looked at her.

Leni: It seems like a good idea. It would be beat walking..

Rita: I guess we can give it a try.

She pulled out her phone and requested a ride. 15 minutes later, a white passenger van pulled up.

Driver: Wow, what are you all doing out here?

Lynn Sr: Long story. We just need to get to our hotel.

Long stlry short, they made it. Eventually the van was located, and aside from a few scrapes and bruises, was intact..

 **Any episode or instance where you think Lincoln was in the wrong?**


	95. Dance Dance Resolution

Lincoln: Yeah, Ronnie Anne never even asked me to the dance. I kinda ducked and dodged her..

Luna Luan Lynn Lucy: *angrily* What?!

And before Lincoln knew it, his 4 sisters came down on him, shouting incomprehensible words. Lincoln backed up..

Lincoln: *scared* sorry?

Before long, the shouting attracted th he attwntion of Rita Lori who came up to see what all the ruckus is about.

Rita: What's going on here? What is with all this shouting?

Lori: what she said..

Luna: Dudes, Lincoln is bailing on the dates we got him for the sadie hawkins dance!

Lori: Lincoln how could you-wait, did you say dates?

Rita: Usually someone takes 1 date. Now can someone explain what's going on?

Lincoln took a deep breath and explained everything, while the 4 sisters explained what they did.

Lori: Maybe I shouldn't have said that thing about the dance being important. I'm sorry Lincoln..

Lincoln: no problem..

Rita: *angry* And as for you 4, why would you get him 4 individual dates? How do you think he is supposed to juggle them even if he did go?!

Luna: Uhh, he's the man with a plan?

Rita: I want you 4 to call up your friends right now and tell them that its cancelled. Lincoln will not be accompanying them..

Lynn: But we told them-

Rita: But nothing! Call them now or you 4 are grounded for longer than the weekend..

Reluctantly the 4 girls left to do juat that. Lori turned to Lincoln..

Lori: Say, you need a ride to the arcade?

Lincoln: You're actually asking? Sure I don't have to do a favor or something?

Lori: Not this time..

 **1\. So apparently The Ronnie Anne spinoff has been greenlit for 20 initial episodes, which I assume is seperate from the 4-6 episodes proposed for season 4 that will serve as some sort of pilot for the new series. Do you still think the spinoff can wprk?**

 **2\. So, with that bring said, what are your 2 Favorite/Least Favorite episodes of Season 3 so far and why?**


	96. The Whole Picture

The sisters walked out, ready to begin somewhere to have fun, when they spotted Lincoln Clyde. Lincoln was dressed in a diaper, and Clyde was wearing a wig and dressed in similar clothers their mother Rita wore.

Lori: Uh, are you 2 still still trying to recreate childhood memories?

Lincoln: Yep, only a couple...thousand to go..

Clyde: I think this lipstick works great on my lips.

Luna: Dudes, you been at this all day! It would have been easier to just use a file recovery program to get the old photos back!

Lincoln Clyde: Huh?

Lisa: Here, I'll show this video..

She took out a cell phone, and showed a video of herself being filmed booting up the file recovery program. In no time all, Lincoln's millions of photos were safely recovered.

Lori: You didn't know about photo recovery?

Lincoln: Well, no..

At that instance, his sisters just started laughing. Clyde Lincoln blushed embarrassingly, knowing that they they spent a considerable amount of time that day recreating photos...


	97. Roommate With A Feud

Lincoln was watching an episode pf Dessert Storm on tv when he 2 youngest sisters Lisa, and Lily decided to walk down and join him.

Lincoln: Oh, hi you guys. What brings you 2 here?

Lisa: It seems that our sibling units are in the midst of arguments again.

Lily: Poo Poo!

Lincoln: Uh, is this like when Lynn Lucy had that argument a few months ago?

Lisa: *nervous* correct. And I dare not say, but it also bears similarity to the Sister Fight Protocol incident as well. Please forgive me for my actions for that..

Lincoln decided to listen, and he could recognize the telltale signs of his sisters arguingarguing.

Lincoln: Listen, that incident is in the past. Hey you 2 want to spend the rest of the afternoon with me? I think its best we stay out of this until it blows over..

Lisa Lily: Yay!

And so, the 3 got the heck out of dodge and spent the afternoon at the park. They weren't getting involved ..

 **I always wonder do the Louds have any other relatives? Lynn Sr has his sister Shirlet, and Rita has her father Albert Aunt Ruth. Is Lynn Sr's parents even alive still? Do Lincoln his sisters have any cousins?**


	98. Roadie To Nowhere

One friday morning, Lori, Leni, and Luna were riding in Vanzilla. Lori had on her uniform for Gus's Arcade Games, while Leni had on hers for her job at a clothes store.

Luna: I don't know dudes, You actually think this is gonna work? I kinda made a bad impression on him last time?

Lori: Well, that is true, but like mom and dad, you just have to tone down your Mick Swagger obsession..

Leni: But you're totes, like the best music person I know.

Luna smiled at hearing Leni saying that about her. Pretty soon, they pulled up in front of The Spin Cycle..

Lori: Well, we have time before Leni and me have to be at work so we will wait for you. Good luck, Luna..

Luna: Thanks

Taking a deep breath, she exited the van and entered the music store. She saw the owner/boss Mr. White at the register, counting money.

Luna: *clears throat* um, hi Mr. White?

He looked up, and instantly his face became a scowl as he recognized.

Mr. White: Ms Loud? Come back yo scare my customers away again?

Luna: Well, no. I was kinda hoping if I could get the job back?

Mr White: Sorry. Now are you here to buy something or not?

He began to walk from behind the register until he was stopped by Luna.

Mr. White: What is-

Luna: Just hear me out Mr. White!

And so for the next few minutes Luna poured out her apology to him, saying how she was sorry for going overboard. The whole time, he sat and listened.

Mr. White: Wow, you must really want this job, don't you?

Luna: Well, yeah...

Fast forward to that evening, over a dinner consisting of garlic bread pizza courtesy of Lori..

Luna: *eating* ...And he said that I was one of the most knowledgeable 15 year olds in music he has ever seen!

Lynn Sr: So, when can you start?

Luna: Get this; he wants me to start tomorrow!

The family cheered at the news.

Lynn Sr: I knew it would all work out...

Rita: Now remember, dod you explain to him that you have school during the week? I can't remember since you are 15 if there is a limit on the number of hours you can work..

Luna: Well, he did say he needed someone on the weekends, so I guess saturday and sunday. I will talk to him tomorrow about weekdays.

And so the family continued to eat their greasy meal.

 **If you could talk to each of the siblings ( Including Lincoln Lily) And tell them of one thing that they need to change about themselves, what would it be and why?**

 **Also, calm down people and put the pitchforks down. I ask random questions because I can. no need to get triggered because I ask certain questions. That goes for you as well, guest reviewers.**


	99. What Wood Lincoln Do Part 1

Lincoln: Well, this has veen a total bust..

Clyde: I hate to say I told you so...

But Lincoln was not having it. They were on their way home from Ms. Johnson's house, and she was very disappointed in hearing that Lincoln never actually did his own work for the woodworking projects they were working on, using the stool Rita had built herself Walt's birdhouse as his own work. Pretty soon, Lincoln's house came into view. They saw Ms. Loud standing outside, and from the looks of it, she was not pleased.

Clyde: Looks like your mom is not happy..

Lincoln: *nervous* yeah..

They walked up to her.

Clyde: Hey Ms. Loud. Nice weather today, right?

Rita: Clyde, I think it's best if you go on home. Me and Lincoln have some things to discuss.

Turning to Lincoln and shrugging, Clyde made his way home. Lincoln turned to his mother.

Rita: I just got off the phonephone with Ms. Johnson. What she told me was very interesting...

Lincoln: Mom, I can explain-

Rita held up hand.

Rita: I happened to find out that the step stool I happened to make for you somehow ended up in her classroom and entered as a project. Also, Walt's birdhouse as well. Care to explain young man?

Lincoln was at a loss of words as he tried to come up with a viable excuse.

Lincoln: *nervous* Well you see, what I was trying to do was-

Rita: You know what, this is unacceptable, even for you. I never expected my own son to lie his way into an easy A. Remember when I asked you what kind of a mother I would be if I did the work for you?

Lincoln: Yeah..

Rita: Why didn't you ask me to explain to you the process, like the different types of wood and measurements?

Lincoln had no answer for that.

Rita: I suppose it doesn't matter now. Ms. Johnson informed me she is giving you an F, and you are in a lot of trouble.

Lincoln: How much trouble am I in?

 **1\. I too am liking the recent epispdes that we have been getting that deal with better topics, such as Luna feeling that she may not be able to achieve her dream of being a Rocker, or Lucy developing stage fright after finding lit she is gonna perform on stage. What other kind of topics do you want them to portray.**

 **2\. Somebody in a facebook asked a question as to whether or not Rita Lynn Sr were worse or better than Timmy Turner's parents..That is a no brainer right there. The Loud Kids at least have a roof pver their heads and food every night, and aren't left in the care of an evil and tyrannical babysitter. And for the record, Lori is miles better than Vicky in the babysitter department..**


	100. Price of Admission

Lori: *texting* Good night boo boo bear..

She yawned as she placed her phone on the charger, it barely being on 1% after her usually texting session with Bobby. Her sister Leni sound asleep in her own bed on the opposite side of the room.

But as she bagan to drift off into slumberland herself, something nagged the mind of the eldest loud child. Something that would never happen under normal circumstances..

Lori: *thinking* Lincoln would never ask for girl advice, after what happened with Ronnie Anne a while back. And certainly not for half an hour. Better see what's wrong..

Sighing, she got out of her bed, exited her room and made her way down the hall to her brother's room/closet. She opened it slighly. She was amused at the sight of her brother cowering under his blanket.

Lori: Hey Lincoln-

Lincoln: STAY AWAY HARVESTER!

He threw off his blanket in an attempt to run, but calmed down when he saw that it was only Lori.

Lincoln: Oh its only you..

Lori: YeahYeah..

She closed the door and sat on his bed..

Lori: What is going on?

Lincoln: Oh nothing!

Lori rolled her eyes.

Lori: I am gonna have to call bullcrap. Number 1, you literally just screamed something about the harvester, and number 2 you of all people, actually wanted dating advice from me?! I thought we went through thay whole thing about us meddling in your love life. Now tell me what is wrong..

Lincoln: Promise you won't laugh?

Lori: of course..

Lincoln took a deep breath, and then came clean.

Lincoln: Well, I wanted to see that movie about the Harvester, but of course mom and dad forbid me to go. Well anyway, I snuck in, but didn't realize it was so scary. I spent the last few hours trying to stay awake..

Lori: That's it?

Lincoln: ...yeah.

And then she did something unexpected. She started to laugh.

Lincoln: This isn't funny!

Lori: *laughs* This isn't, but this is kinda the thing that Luna, Luan, Lynn went through a few weeks ago!

Lincoln: Huh?

After taking a few seconds to calm down..

Lori: You remember a few weeks ago when Luan seemingly didn't have Mr. Coconuts with her, or why those 3 were seemingly tired every day?

Lincoln tried to recall..

Lincoln: Come to think of it, yeah I did..

Lori: Well, they mistakenly rented all these movies about the soul of a killer who possessed this toy doll. Child's play I believe it was called. As you can expect, they binged watched them all, and spent the whole week being scared to sleep. It was funny jump scaring them a few times, though..

Lincoln: Well, I didn't realize this harvester movie would be scary..

Lori looked at the clock, which read 12:55.

Lori: *yawns* I have an idea, why don't you come sleep with me?

Lincoln: You don't mind?

Lori: No, unless you want to stay in here..

Not being needed to be told twice, Lincoln grabbed a pillow and joined his sister back in her bed, and the 2 entered into a world of slumber.

 **1\. What sibling pairing would you like to seein a future episode? I would like to see a Lori/Lynn episode..**

 **2\. Speaking of which, any episode ideas you would like to see? For me, I would like to see an episode where Lynn gets mismistaken or called a boy and she tries to be more feminine..**


	101. Toads and Tiaras

Lincoln knew for sure, his plan was gonna work.

Lincoln: Hey Lana, how about helping-

Lana: No I will not help you impersonate Lola to win tickets to Dairyland. Lola already told me you might do this..

Lincoln: Dang it...

And so Lincoln walked away, his plan foiled..

 **So somebody asked a question on the wiki a while back as a joke, if Stella was a Lesbian. Not every female on the show is a closet Transgender/Bisexual/Transgender..**


	102. Disrespect to Loud House Staff

So within the last few days, or day, Jared Morgsn who is a prop designer for the Loud House, posted a tweet in which he says he found out that he and other members of the staff were jerks...Which I I am surprised took him this long to figure out; there are people on deviantart who eill, or pitch whiny rants when certain writers work on an episode. Its fine and acceptable to not like someone's work, but these people are merely doing a job that they are paid for; if you don't like the episode, put on your big boy pants move on, do not continue to bash them...


	103. Crimes of Fashion

One saturday afternoon, the louds, except for Lynn Sr and Leni were sitting or doing activities within the living room.

Luna: Dudes, Leni sure likes that job at the department store!

Lori: Yeah, I know. its literally the only thing she will talk about..

For the past few months, Leni had been working at a department store called Reiniger's at the mall. The job had decent pay, flexible hours, and the customers seemed to like her. All was well...

Until the front door opened, and in walked Leni, crying up a storm.

Lori: What are you doing home so early?

Leni: I totes got fired!

That threw her siblings into a state of shock, and they all ran up to Leni, trying to ask her whay happened. Rita just so happened to hear the commotion Nd entered the living room.

Rita: Whats going on?

Lynn Jr: Supposedly, Leni got fired..

Rita immediately walked over to her 2nd eldest child..

Rita: Did you ask why you were fired? Did the manager indicate?

Leni: No. Something about missing scarves I think. I don't remember them at all..

Rita then frowned. Something did not seem right with this picture, on top of it smelling real fishy..

Lori: Mom, you don't think-

Rita: Kids, me and Leni are gonna go have a talk with this manager of hers and find out what exactly happened...

A few minutes later...

Todd, who worked in the Hardware department of Reiniger's, was surprised to see Leni sitting outside the office of Ms. Carmichael. Her door was closed, although he could hear the unmistakable voice of shouting..

Todd: Uh, what's going on in there?

Leni: Oh, just my mom and Ms. Carmichael having a nice chat..

Todd: Doesn't seem like it..

He shrugged, then went back to work. After a few more minutes, the door opened, and Ms. Carmichael stuck her head out. She looked nervous.

Ms. Carmichael: *nervous* Oh Leni, can you step into my office? Just got finished talking to your mother..

Leni happily obliged, and entered, completely unaware that Rita was staring, with her arms crossed and a pissed off on her look. Ms. Carmichael sat down on her desk and appeared to ruffle some papers.

Ms. Carmichael: Hey Leni, it appears I made a mistake. You didn't steal the scarves, must have been replaced. So, you're free to come back to work, but I decided to let you have the rest of the day off, with pay.

Leni: Yay!

Ms. Carmichael: And that's not all. For being such a good and dedicated worker, I will bump your pay up to $12.50 from your starting pay of $8.50, and you get an additional 25% off anything in the store. Sounds fair?

Leni: Totes!

Rita: You can wait in the van, i'll benon..

As Leni left, Rita turned to Ms. Carmichael..

Ms. Carmichael: Rita, let me say that I am sorry that all this had to happen..

Rita: It shouldn't have. You didn't question any of the other employees, video cameras not working, the fact you have your own son running around the department store even though policy clearly states you are not to have kids with you during work hours...Be lucky I didn't go to the news about this...

Ms. Carmichael: Yeah, I am...

 **Jared Morgan has since deleted the tweet, but I am still thinking about it when he say that the fandom thinks the staff is jerks..I remember quite a few times on Deviantart, user would pitch a fit whenever Kevin Sullivan was revealed to have worked on an episode, and would insult him and make all kinds of jokes. With that in mind, I still do not blame him** **or anybody else for thinking that way.**

 **I have also heard from the Discord server that they refuse or do not like to answer questions regarding everyone's favorite episode, No Such Luck. Cannot confirm this, but I would do the same thing either. Endless blogs fanfics over one episode that isn't that bad?**


	104. Jeers For Fears

Lincoln: And so, I kinda fibbed to Chandler that I been to that haunted mansion across town, but me and Clydeare scared stiff of the place. Can you help us out?

He just finished telling the story of his afternoon to his sisters, hoping they would say yes. However, they were not amused.

Lori: Um, no.

Luna: Yeah, dude. Can't help you this time..

One by one, the sisters voiced their refusal to help Lincoln.

Lincoln: Why not?!

Lori: Lincoln, we been through this once before. Remember when I worked at that Pizza arcade for a while? Besides, Chandler isn't even your friend. Why do you want to impress him so bad?

Lincoln took a minute to think, she was right. Chandler never was the kind of guy who was fun to be around. But still...

Lincoln: Hmph! All the times I help you with your activities-

Lynn: At least we never had you help us to prove something to people we barely hang out with. Am I right?

Lincoln: *mumbles* right..

Lori: Just tell Chandler the truth or something...

Lincoln: Forget it...

Lincoln left his sisters. Eventually, he and Clyde had to tell Chandler the truth, who proceeded to call the 2 wimps and losers.

 **I will be damned. There are people who still hate Lynn Jr even after the 1 1/2 year premiere of the critically acclaimex episode No Such Luck. To me, I never had, or have any issues on how the sisters act. That is what makes them so relateable and awesome, right?**


	105. Bart Toons Question?

Ok, so there is this infamous user called Bart Toons on deviantart who is famous for requesting an image of Lincoln being kissed on the cherks by Leni and Luna, and recently sometimes Lori. Does anybody know his secret to getting his request done?


	106. Happy Thanksgiving

Happy giving of Thanks everyone, and I hope you have had a wonderful day with family or friends!

As I sit here and work on chapters, how about another question/thought..

Compared to other Nickelodeon parents like the Patakis from Hey Arnold, The Turners from Fairly Oddparents, or the Parents from Rugrats, The Louds aren't that bad at being parents. I guarentee that if those shows aired today, even as reruns, we would get so many fanfics that would surpass NSL. Don't shoot me for mentioning NSL...


	107. Cooked-Happy NSL Annivessry

Rita: Kids, Your father is gonna be working at his new resturant a little late tonight so I'm making dinner! Kids?

Hearing no reply as she stepped inside the house, she sat Lily down and put the bags of groceries down and began to prepare dinner..

Rita: Ahh, spaghetti will be good tonight..

It wasn't long before Lincoln arrived back home, holding a video camera and wearing one of his best 3 piece suits..

Rita: What's the occasion? Does this have to do with promoting your dad's resturant?

Lincoln: You know it mom! Me and Clyde filmed a little commercial, just have to edit it together and it will be ready to go!

Rita: Ooh, did your sisters help?

At the mention of that, Lincoln rolled his eyes.

Lincoln: No, they all hated my idea. But no worries; my idea is the best one yet! I just need to edit a few things together, and it will be ready to go..

Rita: Well, ok..Sure want to see it..

He was just about to go upstairs when the door bust open, and in came the twins, seemingly mad at each other..

Lola: All I am saying is that daddy does not need smelly, dirty animals to get people to come to his restaurant! They wamt something sophisticated, like tea partiesparties!

Lana: No, Animals!

Rita: Hey I thought you were supposed to work together!

But to no avail. It wasn't long before the rest of the kids came home, and began arguing with one another about how their idea was gonna be the one to bring the most customers to the resturant. Finally Rita couldn't take it anymore..

Rita: QUIET! AND QUIT ARGUING !!!

The kids stopped, suprised to see their mom shout so loud.

Rita: I thought your father wanted you all to work together, not argue with one another. Speaking of which, did any of you discuss as to which of your ideas would work and not work?

All of them looked at their mother with their heads down..

Lynn: Well no...

Rita: *sighs* ok, lets do it like this. We are gonna eat dinner, and then after, we are gonna gather in the living room and everyone is gonna present their idea, and discuss it like a family. Do i make myself clear?

Loud Siblings: Yes, mom..

Fast forward...

Lily: *babbling*

Rita: That's a great idea, Lily. paintings would help liven up the place. Now that everybody has gone, and discussed conveniently offscreen, let me tell you my opinion.

Lincoln: And?

Rita: Outside of all of you, in terms of getting people to actually come to the resturant, Lincoln and Lucy have the best idea..

Lincoln: Ha, in your face!

Rita: But the commercial could use work. I don't think it was good to go into other resturants and film without permission, or badmouth them. You barely touched upon what kind of food your father cooks..So the idea is good, execution just needs a little work..

Lincoln: *head down*

She proceeded to tell what she thought of each of her kids' ideas, some good some bad. After finishing, she left the kids to ttheir own devices. They sat silently for a minute, until...

Lori: *rubbing back of her head* Lincoln, when you think about it, your plan actually makes the most sense. Sorry about before..

Lincoln: Now that i thought about it, my commercial did stink a little..

Lynn: And what was I thinking that 30 minutes or it's free gimmick was gonna work?

Lincoln: I propose we start over, and work together. What do you say?

Loud Sisters: Sure..

And so to wrap this up, they worked together, and the resturant had a successful opening.

 **1\. Wow, can you believe it has been 2 years since the award winning episode No Such Luck aired? I feel Chris Savino really outdid himself on that episode...**

 **2\. So recently the Loud House movie was moved to Netflix. I never really thought it had a chance of being theatrically...**

 **3\. Racing Hearts is getting to be the decisive episode. You have people who hate for the simple fact of Luna Loud being in a relationship with Sam Sharp, and others who hate it because they didn't kiss. Make up your minds, people!**

 **4\. I really do think out of all the siblings, Lincoln and Lucy had the best ideas in terms of getting people to actually eat at the resturant...What say you?**


	108. Question about Inadequate

i know this isn't a new chapter, but I would like to hear some thoughts.

So I uploaded a copy of the revised version of Yaridovich23's story Inadequate that someone had posted on the booru. This version mainly added dialogue to the sisters as they pour out their feeling after Lincoln tried to commit suicide for a second time. Anyhow..

1\. How much would a therapist, or whatever one who speacalizes in working with people who attempted suicide cost?

2\. You think the sisters would be over protective of him from now on? I imagiimagine they would be, seeing as how they almost lost him twice...

3\. How would his teachers and friends feel after learning he tried to kill himself? Guilt for ignoring the warning signs?


	109. Save The Date

Clyde: Do you think Ronnie Anne will be alright?

Lincoln: I don't know, probably..

But as the 2 boys walked home from school, Lincoln couldn't shake what happened earlier at lunchtime. He called Ronnie Anne a few names just as she was coming into the cafeteria. She ran off just as he turned around..

A few minutes later they came up to Franklin Avenue..

Lincoln: Well, see you later Clyde..

Clyde: Same to you..

They did their secret handshake and went their seperate ways. A few minutes later, The house of Loud came into view.

Lincoln: Oh well, Ronnie Anne will get over it..

He walked up the driveway, and took out his key. Opening the front door, he was greeted by his five older sisters.

Lincoln: Am I interrupting anything-

Lynn: When I get ahold of that girl, i'll kill her! Nobody messes with our brother!

Leni: Ooh, are you totes alright Linky?

Luna: Bro, how long has Ronnie Anne been bullying you?

Lincoln: Wait a minute, how do you all know about Ronnie Anne?

It was at this tine that Lori got up from the couch and walked over to Lincoln

Lori: Lets keep this short and sweet. Ronnie Anne is Bobby's younger sister. Apparently she must have told him some story, because Bobby came upset at our lunch to celebrate our annivesary. Lets just say some things were said, it got kinda heated, and I told him to screw off..

Lincoln: Wow...

Lori: Yeah. He started accusing you of saying horrible things to Ronnie Anne, I was surprised by what he said, and when I suggested that maybe we should get your side of the story, thats when he started saying things it was typical I would stick up for you...

Luna: Bro, we owe you an apology for what happened a few months ago when we said that when a girl bullys you..

Lynn: We should have went out and showed her a thing or 2 when she punched you in the eye..

Luan: A few pies in the face would have sufficed..

Lori: Yeah. But Lincoln, has Ronnie Anne did anything between then and now? Don't worry, you can tell us..

Lincoln thought for a minute, wondering if he should tell his older sisters.

Lincoln: Well, There are a few more times. Aside from her punching me in the eye, she managed to put a whole bunch of trash in my locker.. slipped a sloppy joe down my pants, etc...

After he finished, Lori went deep in thought.

Luna: So whats the plan sis?

Lori: *smiles* We do nothing..

Lynn: Oh come on!

Lori: I know Bobby. We have had maybe a few spats. I give it a few days or so, he will come buy with some chocolates and flowers, and I am almost certain he will bring Ronnie Anne with him. Its Tuesday, so I say saturday..

Lynn: *frowns* Oh man. If you say so..

Lori: And another thing...Lincoln if Ronnie Anne does or says something to you at all, let us know?

Lincoln: Will do...

Lori: Well, I happen to have a few extra dollars; Anyone up for Ice Cream?

Lincoln/Leni/Luna/Luan/Lynn: Yep!

And so they jumped into the van and went to enjoy their frozen treat..

 **So with Season 4 approaching, is there any type of serious storyline you would like to see?**


	110. Season 5? Hot Diggity Dawg!

Good morning! For those of you that do not already know, Loud House has been renewed for a 5th season, which is sort of standard since the show started, the next season getting greenlit during the current season. One of the things I am most excited about is the fact that a time skip is going to occur, which has been said to be a year at least. A few more more things are going to or likely to occur, and here are my thoughts-

Lori is gong to decide whether or not to attend College- I don't know if she is going to still pursue moving in with Bobby and attending College, But I think it would be a good thing for Lori to pursue her dreams. The family is going to have to adjust to life without her..

Lincoln attending Middle School: Obviously he is gonna graduate, and attend middle school. Once again, he's gonna be at the bottom of the food chain when it comes to school, and he won't have an older sister ( I assume Lynn was in 7th grade, but could have been in 8th) or a younger sister to help him out of trouble. Hope he doesn't run into bullies..

So what do you want to happen in the 5th season with the timeskip?


	111. Making The Case-Another One

Clyde: So, how did your sisters take it?

Lincoln: About as well as you saw it..

It was that friday evening as the 2 talked over their walkie talkies about the event earlier today when the sisters confromted the duo earlier as they came home from school..

Clyde: I knew it was a bad idea. You should have thought about it beforehand. Filming your sisters was a bad move..

Lincoln: *sighs* yeah, I guess you're right. They've been giving me death glares all afternoon. I'll figure something out..

Clyde: I hope you do..Peace out..

After repeating the phrase, Lincoln turned off his walkie talkie and got into bed..

Lincoln: I'll figure something out..

And with that, our 11 year old protagonist went to sleep..

Fast forward to next morning..

The first thing Lincoln noticed as he woke up was the delicious smell of breakfast being cooked..

Lincoln: *yawn* Man, that smells awesome.

He rushed out of his room and down the stairs. But he was shocked because of his mom and dad cooking breakfast, it was his older sisters cooking.

Lynn Jr: Morning, Stinkoln!

Lincoln: *surprised* Uh, where's mom and dad?

Lori: They had to work today; mom said something about having an overflow if patients from the week, and dad wanted to work a little overtime. Now come and take a seat. Breakfast is almost done..

Shrugging, Lincoln took his place at the table with the rest of his sisters. Soon, the food was done and everyone began eating. One thing Lincoln found strange was for the most part, the sisters were jolly and cordial with him, as if the events of yesterday did not happen.

Lincoln: *thinking* this is odd; I would have thought they would have said a few words with me. Oh well...

A few minutes later, Lincoln finished his meal and was about to put it in the sink when he heard someone clear their throat.

Luna: Yo bro, we have to talk..

Lincoln cursed himself..

Lincoln: *nervous* is this about yesterday?

His sisters nodded their heads..

Lincoln: Dang it. Well, I knew this was coming. I'll wait in the living room..

And so The sole male child made his way to the couch and silently sat, twiddling his thumbs as each of his sisters made their way to the living room. At last, Lincoln stood.

Lincoln: *Nervous* Listen guys. I know I was stupid to record videos of you without permission-huh?

In a short second, Lola, Lana, and Lucy came over and gave him a hug..

Lincoln: Huh?

Lucy: *sigh* Lincoln, you're the best brother I ever had. Sorry for disowning you..

Lincoln: Ok?

Lola: And you are invited to my birthday party..

Lana: And mine too!

Lincoln: Whats going on?

Luna: Bro, mom and dad saw the video before they came home yesterday..

Lincoln: They did?! I hope they weren't mad..

Lori: Well, we were still, but they talked to us. Got us to calm down and kinda see the bigger picture. The breakfast was our way of fanning the flames. Sorry we overracted at you yesterday. We should have let you explain...

Lincoln: Thanks, but I did something wrong. I filmed you guys in your most embarrassing moments without permission, and you probably can't live that stuff down..

Luna: No sweat, bro. Those pants were a little too small anyway..

Lana: *grumbles* mom and dad had a long talk with me about my hygiene habits ..

Lola: Princesses need their beauty sleep, so I can forgive you..

Lynn Jr: Oh Lori, don't forget mom and dad want you to see a doctor about your farting problem-

Lori: LYNN!

At that instant all the sisters, and even Lincoln laughed.

Lori: *blushing* Its really my shoes..

Lincoln: Wow. You know its funny, I was actually thinking of doing some embarrassing stuff myself and filming it to sort of post it online and earn your forgiveness..

Lori: That is literally the stupidest idea I ever heard. I have a better idea. Luan, get me your camera. Everyone, aGet washed up and meet back down here within an Hour and a half..

Lincoln: What are you gonna do..

Fast forward to monday..

Tabby: Lincoln, your sis Luna can shred a mean guitar. Awesome! Think she can teach me a thing or 2?

Lincoln: Thanks. Let me see about that..

Lincoln had to admit, It actually worked. His sisters actually convinced him that filming themselves showcasing their actual talents would be a better video. And after a few minutes of editing and added music, the video was uploaded. The reputations of the sisters was restored and enhanced actually. Everyone soon forgot about Hamster Cam, and they lived happily ever..

 **So I actually came across a twitter post that had the following questions:**

 **1\. What are 3 things you hate about the fandom?**

 **2\. What are 3 things you like about the fandom?**

 **Take a few minutes and answer...**


	112. I was bored, so another NSL Chapter

Lynn: So I have had 6 games, and you haven't been to either one..

Lincoln: Yeah, because I went to Lori's Golf Game, Luan's comedy show, Lucy's poetry reading..Etc...A guy sometimes needs a break in a while..

Lynn thought about it...

Lynn: ...Well when you put it that way, Ok..

Lincoln: Wait, thats it? No threatning me to come to your game?

Lynn: *laughs* Man, what a dork! If you don't want to come, just say so! I'm not gonna hold it over you or threaten you with a bat or something.

Lincoln chuckled nervously..

Lynn: But seriously, ok. Hey everyone needs a break. I'm sure you told our other sisters the same thing; you needed a break? Anyway, gotta get ready for my game...

Lincoln could only look at Lynn as she ran upstairs..

Lincoln: *thinking* Dang it, you mean the only thing I had to do was simply explain myself rationally? kind of makes those fix it fanfics and fanart kinda overkill...

He then turned to the fourth wall and gave a shrug..


	113. Kings Of The Con has done it now

Okay so today, October 14th was the premiere of Kings Of The Con. i liked the episode, but I will be damned. People say they hate it, even saying they are leave the show completely. I say, good riddance...

But seriously, why do people continue to watch the show and be involved in the fandom if thats the eay they are gonna act towards every episode they do not like?


End file.
